Tempt Me, Barba
by Bassnectar Junkie
Summary: Rafael Barba gets what Rafael Barba wants, but what happens when he has to work for it? Warning: Sexual content, mature language, and Barba at his absolute sexiest.
1. Surprise, Sorpresa

Tempt Me, Barba.

Summary: Rafael Barba has a surprise waiting for him and a new detective is transferred from Chicago PD, originally from the Dominican Republic. This surprise, and this detective, what do they have in common?

Warning: Sexual content, mature language, possible violence, and too much time on my hands.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Law&Order: Special Victims Unit, Chicago PD, and/or any and all of their affiliates.

Chapter 1: Surprise, Sorpresa

"We've got a transfer coming? She's permanent? Wow, thank you Voight." Olivia Besnon smiled and hung up the phone. After being understaffed for a good year, having a new detective was like having fresh coffee on a January morning.

Sonny Carisi and Nick Amaro were on their way to the office back from visiting Amanda Rollins at the hospital. She had a bad night and drank herself sick, resulting in a stomach pump. Nick and Amanda stopped dating and sleeping together off and on, but remained very good friends. He even kept her nickname "Peach" since she was from Georgia, and her ass, as he remembered it, was a perfect shapely resemblance of a peach. He was a cheeky fuck like that, but it was part of his charm.

They went their own ways and that was fine.

Sonny was a fairly chill guy, he liked what he liked, did what he did, and that's the way he liked it. He was set in his ways, kind of like an Italian grandma that will keep cooking even if you tell her you're not hungry. Because, you usually are, and you don't like to admit it….often.

Fin Tutuola was with Ken and Alejandro's daughter Lola while they went to on a couples' retreat, so he took some days off to bond and be a good grandpa. Fin was a tough cookie, but he was a big softie when it came to kids. Everytime she would smile at him, his heart seemed to grow two sizes bigger. He would be back tomorrow.

Rafael Barba returned from his visit to Cuba for some R&R. Unlike the hardass he usually is, but even the most difficult of people need a break from being such a by-the-book D.A.

Olivia was looking for a way to surprise the crew with the new detective, but she wasn't sure how….

She read the girl's profile Voight and Lindsay sent her from Chicago. After a good few minutes, Olivia Benson herself was in for a shock.

 **THE NEXT DAY AT THE PRECINCT**

Olivia left Noah with Lucy for the day, and informed her to call Nick's mother if she had to leave for whatever reason.

She walked into the precinct with a smile on her face and closed the door to avoid giving away her "surprise"

The crew got really quiet and a little nervous. Liv wasn't a big smiley type of gal, so this threw everyone off.

"Why the smile Sarge? You're in a good mood and it scares us…" Carisi said as he poured his coffee. Barba, Nick, Amanda and Fin nodded nervously.

Liv smiled even bigger as she began her announcement. "Detectives, and Barba, I have great news. Chicago PD called me yesterday and they gave us a very special surprise, something for us to keep as long as we like. I hope you'll enjoy the surprise as much as I did hearing it, and reading about it."

"What is it?" the crew asked in unison.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet, Miss Elizabeth Santa Rosa. Our new detective."

The new detective strode in with a glorious glow. She stood at a 5'2, but 5'6 in the heels she wore at the moment. She had a pleasant face, but behind her black-rimmed glasses, there were piercing green eyes that could make a man drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness for no reason. She had long wavy brown hair cascading past her shoulders, ending at her elbows. Santa Rosa was a true Dominican woman; Through her mint-colored chiffon button down, her tattoo of the Dominican Flag in the shape of the island with her mother's name "Arelys" in cursive just above her ample left breast. Her necklace was just like every other Latina's necklace, solid gold with her name engraved on a plate. Just below the top, a dragon in great detail was evident on her upper body, and the rest of it was a mystery below. She didn't believe in skirts in the office, so she wore tight black high-waist pants, giving off an ass that just wouldn't quit. Her olive skin was the icing on the cake. Her complexion was a beautiful medium brown and she was all about it. She was perfection in human form.

"It's an honor to be working with you here in New York. I'll have to thank Voight and Lindsay personally. And please, call me Effy. Elizabeth is much too formal" She went around shaking hands with her new colleagues. When she finished her hellos, she let Olivia know she'd go to the car and get her stuff for her desk.

When she got to Barba, she looked deep into his eyes and, with a smirk, she said one thing, "So good to see you again Rafi. I'll tell mami you said hello". His heart raced, but why?

As she walked out, all the guys, with the exception of Fin, were left hanging with their mouths open.

Olivia and Amanda went out to go pick up food from a food truck outside, so the men could marvel over

"Madre mia." Nick whispered.

"Hot damn" Sonny whimpered.

"She's a looker, she don't play" Fin observed.

"Dios mio" Barba said loud enough for the rest of the guys to hear.

"Damn Barba, you got real hot and bothered when Effy got close to you like that. What, you don't like a pretty Dominican cop intimidating you? Fin said with a smirk and elbowed Barba in the ribs.

Barba's ears started to get hot, and he started to adjust his tie. "She's definitely a tough one, but those eyes…they're something else, otra cosa. I know her. But she grew up. She grew up. She's like a shark. She notices blood in the water and she's ready to attack." He grabbed a napkin and dabbed his forehead.

"Wow, Barba, you know that little firecracker? Una preciosa up and down." Nick said, in a daze.

"…" Sonny was speechless.

Effy walked back in with a box of her things and started to set up her desk. She noticed the silence. "You guys okay? You look like you saw a ghost or something." She said, with a hint of worry. She dropped some pens and bent over to pick them up.

"I'm out." Fin said as he went out to pick up some doughnuts.

The remaining three musketeers, Barba, Nick, and Sonny tilted their heads to get a better look at Effy's ass.

"Oh…"

"Dios…"

"Mio…"

Effy picked herself up off the floor and tossed the pens in the desk drawer. "Okay, now you guys are being bien calladito, very quiet…" she said, looking at the guys one by one.

The guys laughed sheepishly and went on to go do some busy work.

Barba kept his gaze on Effy. Piercing green eyes met sharp green eyes.

"Tu sabes algo Rafi?" ( _You know something, Rafi_?) Effy asked Barba.

"Que, Elizabeth?" ( _What, Elizabeth_?) he replied, a little uneasy.

"You still suck as staring contests." Effy laughed as she walked off to grab her purse and leave for the day.

"Oh, Hermosa ( _beautiful_ ), if only you knew what I was good at. You'd be the one not able to keep eye contact." He said to himself as he fixed his tie and picked up his briefcase.

" _I want you, Santa Rosa_ " Barba thought to himself as he opened the precinct doors and walked in the direction of the sun.

Chapter one is complete. What did you guys think? Do you like Barba getting a little uneasy with Miss Effy?

Feedback welcome!


	2. What Do You Think? Que Opinas?

Tempt Me, Barba

 **Summary** : Rafael Barba has a surprise waiting for him and a new detective is transferred from Chicago PD, originally from the Dominican Republic. This surprise, and this detective, what do they have in common?

 **Warning** : Sexual content, mature language, possible violence, and too much time on my hands.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Law &Order: Special Victims Unit, Chicago PD, and/or any and all of their affiliates.

 **UPDATE** : Thank you Rossi's Lil Devil, you made my day with your review. You'll be happy to know that this chapter is especially for you!

 **Note** \- I know that not all of the readers speak Spanish, so like in the first chapter, I will italicize the English translation whenever Amaro, Barba, and Effy exchange Spanish dialogue. Fair is fair and I wanted to make sure that you enjoy this fanfiction and understand what the characters are saying.

 _ **In case you missed it…**_

Elizabeth "Effy" Santa Rosa made a smashing appearance at NYPD's SVU division from Chicago PD. She's making friends with everyone and they seem to like her a lot. She's gorgeous and doesn't take shit from anyone. However, Rafael Barba finds that to be irresistible. What will happen when she asks him to help her move in to her new apartment? Some light lime and teasing! And….of course, some profanity.

 **Chapter Two- What do you think? Que opinas?**

After Effy's first day at the precinct, it was Sunday. A much-needed day off for the team was in order, so it was taken full advantage of by everyone.

Nick was hanging out with Amanda and her dog Frannie at her place after a morning run.

Sonny was playing video games with Bella and her son, Cody.

Fin was with his son and son-in-law playing with Lola.

And Olivia was spending some quality time with Noah.

Where was Barba?

Well, he was in his apartment fixing things up and attempting to rearrange furniture. He was big on Feng Shui and liked when the energy in his home was at least light and positive.

His two-bedroom, two-bathroom loft was spacious and a bit dark. His walls were blood red and black, reflective of his hard exterior. The furniture was modern, some chrome, stainless steel, wood, and of course couches. He was an Ikea man, but usually preferred the delivery guys to build the furniture. Everyone did.

His kitchen was always clean; he had small plants all around, and a bottle of Jack Daniels ready to go. His fridge was always stocked with food and drinks. When you live alone, you tend to keep everything in a surplus.

His bedroom, once a smaller room, was fused together with the second bedroom to make a spacious bedroom, but added French doors in the middle to utilize the second half of the room as an office.

He's never had a woman over at his place, so it lacked a feminine touch. It was a little lonely, but when you're an A.D.A, you have no time for such frivolity as female company, or love….

Or, do you?

A truck bumping into a trashcan outside of his apartment interrupted Barba's thoughts.

He had a feeling about the driver, as he felt his ears burn. A disgruntled and annoyed Barba made his way downstairs.

(Author's note: AWWWWW SHIT)

Effy was driving a U-Haul to a new apartment building. Unfortunately, she bumped into a trashcan when she tried to parallel park in front of the building. Scowling inside, she opened the truck's door.

She hopped out of the truck in a black AC/DC t-shirt, blue flannel top and grey shorts. She wore black low top converse. Her long, wavy hair was done up in a Gia Gunn style ponytail and her headband was a black bandana. (A/N: Please Google Gia Gunn in your image search engine and see how her hair is done.) It was sunny and hot outside so her skin seemed to glow when the sun fell upon her.

Barba opened the door to the apartment building and he could have sworn his heart stopped. Effy was in plainclothes, her badge shining in the sun hanging off of the waist of her shorts, looking so composed and calm.

Oh, what Barba would give to take her in that truck; however, he couldn't do that. He was a refined man, plagued with needs and desires…

"You're not the best at parallel parking, are you, Santa Rosa?" Barba said with a smirk.

"Se ve como que no ( _Looks like no_ )" Effy said nonchalantly, shrugging. She looked up at the apartment and wondered how she was going to get her furniture up the stairs.

"Oye, Rafi, ( _Hey, Rafi)_ you know how I can get my furniture up the stairs?"

Barba looked at her with wide eyes. ' _Ella se va mudar aqui_? ( _She's moving here_?)'

The object of his wild desire was going to be a mere step away from him. This was a work of the Gods, he thought. He thought the Gods were teasing him with her being so close, and he was slowly starting to enjoy their cruel game.

"Well, there is a freight elevator. Te ayudo? ( _I'll help you_?)" He said.

Some kids walking to a bodega saw Effy and Barba taking some boxes out of the truck and offered to help them out. Effy gave them $20 dollars each to have them help her but she asked them for their parents' phone numbers to ask their permission. After they gave her the green light, the cop, A.D.A, and the three teens unloaded the truck and filled the freight elevator in no time.

As the kids walked home waving at the adults, Effy waved back "Bye kids, thanks for all your help! Call me if you need anything!"

She looked at the truck and walked toward it. "Let me drive the truck. We can go home together since we're neighbors now. Is your car there at the lot?" Barba offered.

Effy grinned softly, "Sure Rafi. And yes, my car is at the lot. You're such a gentleman" She let her gaze linger on him as she handed him the keys.

Barba couldn't help but stare as she climbed into the passenger's seat of the truck. Her legs seemed to go on forever, and once his eyes got to her ass, he had to bite his lip. When she crossed her leg, he almost lost it.

This was going to be a difficult ride when Effy looked so fucking good and sat in such close proximity to him.

The sun was setting as they drove back to the apartment after dropping off the U-Haul truck and Barba looked at Effy with the most careful of gazes so as not to get caught.

His eyes traveled from her hair, always so neat and perfect, he imagined it cascaded all over the black pillows in his bed, to her face. He was marveling at how perfectly pouty her lips were, they were practically begging to be kissed and nipped at. His then took a look at her chest, heaving softly. How could a woman with such a slender and small frame be blessed with such an ample and perfect bosom? He was thinking about how her body would look writhing under his in such compromising positions, laying among the black and red silk covers he happened to own. Her legs were another story. He wanted to kiss up and down those beautiful, tan, perfect creations before he'd think about diving face-first into her womanhood; a taste he imagined to be sweeter than his guilty pleasure, Jolly Ranchers.

His pants got uncomfortably tight as the dirty thoughts tampered with his mind. He was yearning for Effy in the worst way.

His thoughts were interrupted by her voice. "Rafi. You okay?" Effy asked. She noticed he was rather quiet. She may have known Barba before, but she had forgotten that he was a man of few words and sometimes even fewer actions.

Well, to her knowledge, anyway.

They found a parking spot for Effy's car and parked there for the night. As they made their way inside the apartment, Effy and Barba's stomachs began to growl. They were famished after a long day of moving things into Effy's new place. How two Hispanic adults managed to forget to eat was beyond them.

"Let's order in. My unit, perhaps?" Barba said formally. He had a plan to get her into his place, but he wasn't going to dive into his fantasies that quickly. He was going to take it slow and steady, make her want more each time. She may have been a hardass like him, but she had softness about her, a certain vibe that Barba couldn't quite read on her yet.

"Sure, que quieres? (What do you want?) Effy asked.

"Italian?" He offered

"Mi favorite (my favorite)" she replied.

Barba led her upstairs; he lived on the 6th floor in the middle of the hall. She lived on the same floor toward the end of the hall, by the elevator.

When he turned the key and opened the door, the sight of his bachelor pad took her. It was clean, sophisticated, and well organized.

"Wow, que lindo. Vives solo, verdad? ( _Wow, how lovely. You live alone, right_?)" Effy asked, taking in the small sights and lightly touching the plants around his apartment.

"Yes, I do. And thank you. A woman of your caliber deserves to be surrounded by an equally sophisticated environment," Barba said, with a smirk.

Effy took a seat on a black couch nearby and undid her hair. Glorious brown waves fell upon her shoulders, draping over the couch. "Your couch is very comfortable. Come sit, you must be tired since you helped with so much heavy lifting today!" she called to him.

' _My bed is way more comfortable, you'd enjoy that more, my dear'_ Barba thought. His pants started to get tight

Barba was in the kitchen, pouring a glass of Jack Daniels, mixing it with Coca-Cola. He poured one for Effy as well. Once he was done, he made his way to the living room where Effy was relaxing. He thought it was too quiet and put the Pandora app on Major Lazer Radio. His favorite group was Major Lazer. It happened to be Effy's as well.

Their gaze met as they started drinking, seated so close to each other on the couch. Green eyes met green eyes as they set their drinks down on the coffee table.

"Oh Rafi, I want to thank you for helping me today. Had you not come downstairs, I would have probably taken all day doing this shit myself." Effy said with a smile, her hair falling over her eyes. She parted her long hair to the side, biting her lip.

Barba nodded a bit, reaching out to touch her hair. ' _Que suave. Puedo imaginar como siente su cuerpo_ ( _How soft, I can imagine how her body feels_ )' he thought.

"These glasses are making my head hurt" Effy said softly, taking them off and putting them on the coffee table.

Barba's eyes seemed to linger on hers as he leaned in close, smelling her peach body wash on her skin.

Barba remembered a time when she was a socially awkward and skinny teenager visiting him and his family in Cuba on vacation 15 years ago. He thought nothing of the potential transformation that would take place upon her figure.

However, her body wasn't the only thing that made him want her. She had an expansive vocabulary, her Princeton education and graduating at the top of her class from the Police Academy, her Spanish was so sexy, and her sharpness matched his. Her fashion sense was impeccable as well (he imagined anything and everything could and would look immaculate on her). He never thought that something like this would take place with anyone, until she emerged that day at the precinct.

And yet, here she was, in his apartment, on his couch, inches away from his face. He wanted to kiss her so badly; he thought the Jack and Coke would taste better from her lips than his glass.

He leaned in and whispered, "Look at how beautiful you are. Certainly you think so, yes?"

She licked her lips slowly and replied with heavy-lidded eyes, "I like to think that I'm considerably adequate"

"Elizabeth Santa Rosa, you're more than adequate." Barba leaned in closer, and whispered into her lips, "No te puedo resistir ( _I can't resist you_ )" and he kissed her softly.

Effy reciprocated his boldness and she proceeded to kiss him back. His lips found their way down to her neck where he peppered her with kisses and light bites. "Oh Rafi," she sighed. Her hands ran across his back as he started to bite a little harder, he was enjoying himself.

Without a second thought, Barba grabbed Effy's upper thighs and pulled her on top of him. "You drive me wild, Elizabeth. Yo me vuelvo loco cuando pienso en ti ( _I go crazy when I think of you_ )" Barba said in a low voice as he let his hands find their way to her perfect ass. She gasped softly as he squeezed it hard, pressing her down on top of him. Effy threw her head back as his lips devoured her neck once more, traveling down to her cleavage. He noticed a splash of white lingerie under her shirt. He would have liked to see more, but not like this. He wanted her on his bed when the time was right.

Effy realized that she was putting Barba on a pedestal by letting him overpower her, so she grabbed his arms and tied his wrists down with her bandana. " _Papi_ , you're not going to have all the fun here." She said as she started to kiss his neck. He moaned softly as he felt her teeth graze his skin. Barba secretly liked being called _papi_. Being Cuban, Spanish was sexy in almost any occasion. This was one of those occasions.

Effy took a quick sip of her drink and kissed him full on the lips, letting him taste the liquor on her breath mixed with the sweetness of the soda. She moved her hips ever so slightly and grazed his erection. Barba couldn't help but groan out loud, "tease" he growled at her.

Effy smirked, "I learned that from you, Rafi" and with that one sentence, Barba untied the bandana and grabbed her by the hips, pressing her into his throbbing manhood beneath his pants. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to have her.

Well, it would have had to wait because his buzzer rang. The food was here.

After some playful banter and sexual innuendo laced conversation over dinner, Effy was getting ready to go back to her unit.

Barba knew that was no place for her to sleep since nothing was set up yet.

This cheeky motherfucker knew what to do.

"Elizabeth, your place isn't ready yet. You might as well stay the night here and I'll help you unpack tomorrow." He said boldly.

Effy ran a hand through her hair, and sighed. "You're right…Are you sure it's fine if I spend the night? I don't want to impose."

Barba put his arms around her waist, cheekily putting them on her ass. "Si. (Yes)" He said simply. He led her to his bedroom and turned the light on. "Go ahead and find something to wear to bed. I have provisions for morning routines in either restroom. We'll just share my bed tonight." He called out as he put things away in the kitchen and straightened up the living room after.

Effy shrugged and started to shed her clothes. She took a button down that looked like it was part of a pajama set. Royal Blue silk. She put her clothes on an ottoman by her foot and folded them neatly. Her shoes were by the door and her socks beside them. She was down to a Victoria's Secret lacy white bra and matching white lacy underwear. She preferred the boy shorts so she stuck with those. Barba had a Bluetooth speaker on his night table so she connected her phone and put on Walking on A Dream by Empire of The Sun. She dimmed the lights and started to move her hips slowly. Barba walked in and saw her.

Her hair was parted to the side, and the silk shirt barely (really didn't cover) covered her ass. When she turned around, the shirt barely did anything for her bosom either. It was covered, but with two of the top buttons undone, you really couldn't tell. Barba was thinking she did that on purpose.

Her legs, like always, were a vision. He still desperately wanted to taste and feel what was in between them. With the way she looked, he would have ravaged her right there on his bed. Instead, he carried her to the bed. He then turned around to get undressed. Wearing only black boxers, he put his clothes away only to find Effy just the way he envisioned.

She was on his bed; her hair cascaded across the black pillows, her chest heaving slowly as she slept, and her body in perfect sync with the bed. He tucked her and himself in and held her close to him.

"Buenas noches. (Goodnight)" he whispered, as he drifted off to sleep.

What a chapter! Whew! I had to fan myself with my sunhat to process what I just wrote. Again, leave a review, and let me know how you felt about this chapter. I want Barba to express in later chapters how Effy makes him weak, even though he's such a hardass. Effy is going to be a challenge for me, given she's got a personality that almost mirrors Barba's.

Still, please show a little love for this chapter. I've worked on it all day and I really hope you like it!

Xoxo


	3. Food and Foreplay, Comida y Las Caricias

**Tempt Me, Barba.**

 **Summary** : Rafael Barba has a surprise waiting for him and a new detective is transferred from Chicago PD, originally from the Dominican Republic. This surprise, and this detective, what do they have in common?

 **Warning** : Sexual content, mature language, possible violence, and too much time on my hands.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Law &Order: Special Victims Unit, Chicago PD, and/or any and all of their affiliates.

 **Author's Note** : Thank you so much for reading chapter two! I'm happy for the feedback as always. Rossi's Lil Devil, I absolutely love you for being such a faithful reader and those who favorite and follow my story, you're all so wonderful and I promise I'll update as much as I can.

I've been dealing with some legal matters concerning my deceased father's property and it hasn't been easy. I'm still in the process of handling the matter, but I have until February for my first court date, so I'll have more than enough time to read the paperwork and update this story.

Again, thanks for your patience and here is chapter 3. Much love to you all and I wish you all a happy holiday and season's greetings. **sends internet cookies and white wine**

 _ **In case you missed it…**_

Barba helps Effy move into her new apartment, conveniently the same building he lives in, and across the hall… They have dinner and drinks at his unit and things do get a little hot. We last left off with the pair sleeping in the same bed. No funny business, but then, with two hardasses, there is nothing funny besides the tension that's arising between them. Let's see what happens…

Chapter 3: Food and Foreplay, Comida y Las Caricias Estimulantes.

Effy woke up around 6AM with Barba's arm around her waist and his face buried in her hair. She turned over to face him, and was pleased by Barba's peaceful sleeping face. Barba felt her soft breathing and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Buenos dias, Elizabeth (Good morning, Elizabeth)" Barba said groggily, as he kissed her forehead.

"Good morning Rafi" Effy giggled softly. She sat up straight and let out a heavy yawn. Her cleavage was visible to Barba through the nightshirt she took from his dresser. He was loving the view of the white lace from the shirt and he was imagining what he'd give to have one of those lovely mounds in his hands, or his mouth.

Barba was slowly getting hard and he was going to have a hard time trying to hide it from Effy, but then he realized the bedspread he had on the bed was a freaking duvet, so that kind of helped.

"Rafi, I'm hungry. I'm going to raid your kitchen and make breakfast. Accept it." Effy said as she got up and took off the nightshirt she was wearing. Barba was silently kicking himself that he didn't see that, but instead got it thrown at his face.

She's feisty. He liked it.

Barba was just lounging in his bed until he heard Effy yell "CARAJO!" (A/N: This is a Spanish expletive, that could honestly be construed in any way….like fuck, damn it, etc.)

He got up and saw that she knocked over one of his plants. He came over to her, only to see her in her bra and underwear, her hair over her right eye, with her left eye looking into both of his green eyes. His heart raced as she brushed his thigh lightly to reach for the plant pot that fell on its side.

'you could have gone higher…" Barba thought, mentally uppercutting himself in the jaw at the thought that he could have had her right there on the kitchen floor.

Woulda, coulda, shoulda, Rafael Barba…

Effy got up and looked down at Barba. "Rafi, you do know breakfast is up here, verdad? (right?) she said, tilting her head questionably. Barba got up and lightly smacked Effy on the ass.

"I was enjoying the view, Elizabeth" Barba whispered in her ear before he grabbed some champagne and orange juice from his fancy stainless steel refrigerator. He was going to make mimosas, the ultimate breakfast companion.

He set out two plates and two champagne flutes on the table, while Effy put out the food. She made scrambled eggs with chorizo de res (spicy beef sausage), corned beef hash, bacon, spicy chicken sausage, fruit salad, and French toast.

"Oh my, Elizabeth. You outdid yourself this morning." Barba said with surprise.

"Well, thank you Rafi. Let's eat up, we've got to get to the precinct." Effy said as she served them both some good portions.

After eating and drinking a mimosa or two, Effy felt the need to shower.

"Hey, Rafi. I'm gonna go shower in one of your bathrooms, is that cool?" Effy called as she looked for one of the bathrooms.

"The first one is on the left" Barba called as he loaded the dishwasher. He himself needed a shower as well, so he proceeded to the second bathroom.

HOWEVER…

Has Barba been known for not peeking at an unwrapped gift?

If you're thinking yes, you're lying to yourself.

Barba noticed the door to the bathroom Effy was in was open just a crack. He peeked in a bit just in time to see Effy unhooking her bra. He looked down and saw that the little tag said "36D".

"Dios mio" Barba whispered as he saw her then drop her boyshorts. Even from the back, Elizabeth Santa Rosa was perfection in human form.

Barba felt his erection slowly rising and his forehead beading with sweat. Oh, how he wanted to come up from behind and ravish her. However, he was trying to compose himself and he managed to walk to the second bathroom to take an especially icy cold shower.

Effy was the first to emerge from the shower with a black towel. She heard Barba's shower still running so she left him a note on the door of his bedroom.

" _Rafito!_

 _Me fui a ponerme la ropa, vengo ahorita."_

" _Rafito!_

 _I went to go put my clothes on. I'll be right back."_

Effy dried her hair and put on a black chiffon top with forest green pants and black flats. She put on some Chanel perfume and put on some light makeup. She put in her contacts and left her glasses on her kitchen counter.

She grabbed her macbook and purse and went back to Barba's unit.

Barba got dressed and finished styling his hair. He spritzed on some Armani cologne and walked out of his bedroom fixing his tie. He looked up to see Effy lounging on the couch playing with her hair.

"Took you long enough. Ready to go?" Effy asked, walking up to Barba. He pulled her close to him, breathing in her perfume.

"I was born ready." Barba said before covering her neck in kisses.

Effy stopped him and held his chin in her perfectly manicured fingertips. "Careful, counselor. I'm wearing lipstick, I can mark that Cuban neck faster than you can bite mine."

She picked up her purse and strutted out.

"Fuck. Me." Barba said to himself as he followed her out and locked up the unit.

Effy and Barba walked into the precinct, and the buzz was in full force. The buzz wasn't about the two of them coming in together, there was a case already being addressed.

"Good morning, Sergeant Benson. What's the case?" Effy said.

"Effy, we've got an underage sex trafficking ring we might have uncovered and one of the girls is as young as 14. We found her passed out near the Ramble. You know, the gay cruising area? Now, she's not a lesbian, but we think a John or a pimp left her there to die. Her back has a tattoo in Spanish saying 'Perdoname por mis pecados'. Amaro translated this as 'Forgive me for my sins' She's recovering at Bellvue and she's going to need someone who can speak some Spanish. She's a Dominican girl from Washington Heights, and seeing how Amaro is on desk duty, you're my best person for this job." Olivia explained.

Effy was excited, but she maintained a level head and cleared her throat. "I'll get right on it. I'll head over right now." She excused herself and took her gun out of her locker. Barba couldn't help but watch her ass go left, right, left, right…

"Barba. You okay?" Olivia changed the subject.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Barba replied, adjusting his tie.

 **THREE HOURS LATER**

Effy came back with a statement and there was already a rape kit in the works.

"Here you go, Sarge." Effy said as she handed the notes to Olivia.

While reading the notes, along with translations, pictures, names, vital information about the victim, and a phone number, Olivia was surprised. "Wow, this is good work, Effy. Thank you."

Barba was reading a newspaper when he peered over the paper at Effy. Green eyes met green when Olivia was getting ready to go over the findings with everyone.

"Actually, I want Effy to explain this. Let's hear her out." Olivia announced, smiling at Effy.

Effy stood up in the middle of the room and motioned for someone to bring the white board.

"Okay everyone, we've got a 14 year old victim of a sex trafficking ring. Her name is Carla Vasquez. She is a Dominican girl from Washington Heights, but she was born in Santiago, in the Dominican Republic. She answered this ad in the newspaper for a babysitting service. It was called Second Manhattan Moms. Their slogan, you ask? 'We find work so you don't have to!' I know that it sounds like BS, but I'll tell you this. When you live in Washington Heights, in any neighborhood, when you're trying to make money to make ends meet, you answer an ad. Her pimp was supposed to be her booker, never gave his real name; she gave me the name Serpiente, Serpent in Spanish. She said he had 8 other girls under his employ and would have them do their work in groups of three. He called them the Bermuda Triangles. The last place she went to with two other girls, Gina and Carmela, was a party on the Upper East Side. A high profile event, it was by word of mouth because there weren't many men there. There was Ecstasy and Marijuana in her system. She got sick and threw up. The pimp got mad and beat her. He raped her both conscious and unconscious. She has a black eye, scars, and ligature marks around her neck. On her upper thigh there are scratches and bite marks. The rape kit showed semen from two men, but also a prophylactic, so there could be a third man. The phone number she gave us was her church's number, Saint Francis of Assisi, a predominantly Hispanic populated church. I suggest calls should be made, talk to the head priest, see if there's anything about her we need to know. From there, we could try and reach out to her mother through the church."

She put up all the contents of her folder up on the board as she explained her findings. When she finished, everyone was speechless. Barba sat up straight. Sonny, Nick, Amanda, and Fin were shocked.

"Damn, Cocoa Butter's got balls." Amanda said.

"Thanks Georgia Peach." Effy replied, while high-fiving her in return.

"Well, Effy, you've done an amazing job gathering this information." Olivia said, patting Effy on the back.

"I just want to get this girl the justice she deserves and the other girls too. I wanna bring this ring to its knees and dissolve in one blow." Effy said, looking into Olivia's eyes.

Olivia could tell that she was serious. She felt for the girls, and wanted them returned safe to their families or back to their respective countries if it had to come to that.

"Take a break girl, you've done great." Olivia said. She walked away smiling. She loved Effy. Effy nodded affirmatively and grabbed her purse. She needed some food truck therapy.

Barba also got up and decided he needed some munchies as well. He walked down the street a block or two and saw Effy picking up some pasta alfredo with grilled chicken and sundried tomatoes. She bought some peach aloe vera water, too.

Barba opted for some macaroni and cheese with breadcrumbs and bacon from the food truck next to the one she was at.

"Elizabeth, picking up some carbs, I see?" Barba said with a smirk.

"Says the guy that picked up mac n' cheese" Effy countered, pointing at the container he was holding.

"Fair enough." Barba shrugged.

Effy may have been a tough woman, but she had a chill side to her.

After some food and conversation about the case, Effy and Barba made their way home. Effy still had to unpack the rest of her things into her apartment, Barba offered to help.

When they got to her unit, she unlocked the door and put her purse down on the kitchen counter. Barba took off his jacket and set it down on the plush turquoise couch Effy purchased.

"You have a unique color choice in furniture, Elizabeth." Barba called out to her.

"It's one of my favorite colors. The two white loveseats go with it nicely. I just need to put up the curtains and the paintings and it'll all come together nicely."

"I'll take care of that. What box is it in?" Barba asked.

"Those boxes are in my bedroom. This way." Effy motioned for him to follow her.

The boxes were all perfectly labeled and organized by room and fragility. Her bedroom had yet to be fixed up as well.

"You're living on top of everything. I'll take care of this. The organizers and interior designer that did my place can have this done by 9:30 PM tonight. I'll call them. Go ahead and unpack the rest of your clothes and things and order some food. Let's do Chinese tonight? Let them know Rafael Barba asked you to call and they'll bring by the usual order I get. You allergic to anything?"

Barba was in charge, and Effy seemed to like it.

Effy shook her head and smiled. "Oh Rafi, you take charge even when you don't have to" Effy flicked his necktie and grabbed her boxes labeled "Clothes", "Shoes", and "Necessities" to her bedroom. She set up camp in her walk-in closet and started putting things away. She was calling the Chinese food place to which Barba gave her the number.

After hanging up, she played some music on Pandora and went on unpacking. In the middle of the walk-in closet there was a four-way dresser. She put up her jewelry box and earring posts on top. She wasn't a hoop earrings type of lady; she liked small, unique studs and a few ear cuffs. She had her ears pierced 5 times on both ears but only ever put two on at a time. Her nose piercings she had in a special box, so as not to confuse herself. She had her septum pierced in the past, but stuck to a small stud on the right side of her nose.

Barba thought it was so powerfully sexy that she could be so dignified and beautiful but her body modifications made her so unique. She always put in a clear stud when she used to patrol and when she was asked to appear in court, to keep appearances, of course.

Speaking of Barba, where was he?

He was finishing up his phone call and he started opening boxes. He put them off to the side and went to find Effy.

She was listening to music and was finishing up putting shoes away by type, athletic, dressy, casual, and boots.

Barba cleared his throat, which made Effy turn around. "The food's coming in 15 minutes. They charged it to your card, they said."

Barba nodded and took her hand. Effy looked up at him questionably. "Rafi?" Effy said, searching his eyes for an answer.

He pulled her close to him, and kissed her deeply.

And once again, he was interrupted.

"Rafael Jose Barba. If you want me, then you'll have me in a proper setting, time, and with proper preparation. You won't get to have me on this floor, at the precinct, in your office, nowhere. You have dignity, as well as desires. Let them coexist, baby." Effy said in a low, and quiet voice.

And then, he was interrupted twice.

The doorbell rang. The organizers and designer were here.

About 10 minutes later, the Chinese food came and Effy answered the door. She handed the deliveryman a tip and he left. The designer was giving orders to the organizers. The place was coming together nicely.

While they finished up, Effy and Barba ate in silence. He wanted her, but he couldn't have her just yet. She wanted him, but she wasn't going to let him have her whenever he wanted. She wanted it to happen at the right time.

They looked at each other, green eyes staring down green eyes. The tension was picking up and they were not taking it well. At all.

'I'll have you.' Barba said to Effy telepathically

'At the right time' Effy shot back.

OKAY! That's the end of chapter 3. I made this one a little longer as my apology for lacking in updating. You deserve it though, you've all been so good to me

Please review, subscribe, follow, etc. I'll be waiting for feedback!

Xoxo.


	4. Green Eyes, Ojos Verde

Tempt Me, Barba.

Summary: Rafael Barba has a surprise waiting for him and a new detective is transferred from Chicago PD, originally from the Dominican Republic. This surprise, and this detective, what do they have in common?

Warning: Sexual content, mature language, possible violence, and too much time on my hands.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Law&Order: Special Victims Unit, Chicago PD, and/or any and all of their affiliates. I also do not own any rights to the labels and artists that are/will be mentioned throughout this piece of fiction. No copyright infringement intended.

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading chapter 3! Rossi's Lil Devil, thank you so much for your praise and thank you for your concern. I hope things get better and that every day is a sunny day for you. Times can get tough, but we can find happy things, "If one remembers to turn on the light" (Albus Dumbledore).

In case you missed it…

Effy is leading instruction into her first case after her transfer from Chicago PD. Olivia and the rest of the squad are impressed with the way she was able to take charge. Barba, of course found it very sexy, but he is mystified with how she sexy she is regardless. Effy had one problem after she left for the day; she hadn't unpacked her stuff since she moved into her place. Barba, being Boy Scout Cubano, helped out and called people to put everything in its place. But, of course, our Cuban hunk of burning desire wanted to have Miss Effy right there on the floor of the closet. Effy, standing her ground, gave Barba ground rules. He can only have her, ALL of her, when the time is right. She opened the door to a hurricane of sexual tension and it's only just beginning.

Let's find out what happens when that hurricane listens to Elizabeth "Effy" Santa Rosa. Remember, my lovely friends, when Effy moves, the hurricane intensifies.

Chapter 4: Green Eyes, Ojos Verde

The next day, Effy woke up in her own bed. Her home finally felt like a home. She felt so happy to wake up to her own place, even though she couldn't help but admit that she enjoyed waking up next to Barba in his gentle embrace. However, his place was not her place.

Softly shaking her head, she turned on her radio and played some Empire of The Sun to get her day started. She started to get breakfast ready until she heard a knock on her door. She turned off the stove and looked through the peephole of the door. It was Barba, of course. Effy didn't bother putting anything on yet, and she opened the door. "Eliz…Ay dios mio." Barba stuttered. He was at a loss. Her color choice of lingerie was mint green. Barba's eyes went from her piercing green eyes, her tattoo above her left breast, her dragon tattoo from the waist down, her slender legs. Oh, her legs! He wanted to bury his face in between them and push her to the edge of her limits. He wanted them wrapped around his waist. However, he had to wait. Effy wanted him to wait. He was not liking it at all.

"Come in, Rafi. I was about to make breakfast. Hungry?" Effy said as she went to turn the stove back on and make an omelet.

Barba shook his head politely. "I made something already, but do you have any chocolate?" Barba had an idea.

"Feel free to search the cabinet, that's where I keep the snacks. It's the one by the glass cabinet." Effy was traveling with her breakfast and started going about her routine in between forkfuls.

In the back of her mind, Effy knew that she put Barba to the ungodly task of making him wait to have her at the right time. However, she did like to make him sweat. So she decided to, what she liked to call "Effify" her appearance.

After quickly putting her plate and fork in the dishwasher, she scampered back into her bathroom. She took a hot shower, dried her hair and made her way to her bedroom. After drying her hair, she put on a sexy black push-up bra and a lacy black thong. Over it, she put on black pants that made her butt pop out a little more than usual. She decided to wear a royal blue button-down long sleeve top with a fitted black blazer over it. She put on some light makeup before inserting her contacts. She decided to straighten her hair, and even surprised herself with how long her hair actually was when it was straight. "Shit…that's a little past my elbows. I might have to get this trimmed..." she said to herself quietly. She put on some black heels with a 3-inch heel and grabbed her favorite black Chanel bag.

"Elizabeth, are you rea-" Once again, Rafael Barba was searching for words but couldn't get any out.

Effy was enjoying the effect she had on Barba. She had him by the balls with just being in front of him.

"Oh fuck me" Barba said out loud. He unwrapped a piece of chocolate and strode up to her. He put half the piece in his mouth and pulled Effy close. Her lips were touching the chocolate. She loved chocolate and she wasn't going to refuse it. He leaned in close and as Effy took a bite of the chocolate, their lips touched. A literal chocolate kiss took place in the middle of the living room. Effy couldn't help but enjoy it and let the kiss linger. His hands roamed from her back to her ass and when the chocolate diminished, they fell back onto the couch. For a split second, green eyes searched for answers but found none. They continued making out for about ten minutes until they came up for air.

"Rafi, cariño (darling, baby, etc.)" Effy said, trying to catch her breath. "Remind me never to give you chocolate again. Or at least hide it from you when you come over."

Barba straightened his tie as he pulled her close to him so his breath crept across her neck, making her shiver.

"Elizabeth, baby, you just can't handle me. You pull away, but you know you want more. Give in once. You're driving yourself crazy trying to stay away. You know you can't stay away; otherwise, you wouldn't be here trying to hold it together." Barba whispered.

He was right…Effy couldn't handle him. She barely tried to get her shit together the first time…

"Rafi, sabes que? (you know what?)" Effy asked, getting up.

Barba looked up.

"Pay close attention. You won't make me weak that quickly. You think I don't remember that you got so uneasy when you saw me after 15 years? You almost lost it in front of the squad. You're fucking kidding yourself if you think that I'm going to lose to you. Baby, you don't really know me, do you?"

Effy walked over to the door with her purse and keys and jangled them in front of Barba. He got up and followed her out.

 **THE PRECINCT**

Effy walked in and sat down, getting right to business on how to figure out an undercover strategy. She would have to get in touch with someone named Declan Murphy in order to make this effective and effortless. She was great at undercover operations, but she didn't know where to start. She would need two other girls, and it wasn't going to be easy.

"Hello, is this Declan?" Hi, it's Elizabeth from Chicago PD. I was transferred to NYPD's SVU. Haha, yes, Sex Crimes. I did it in Chicago, I'm sure I can handle it. Listen, I was wondering if you'd be able to help me out with an undercover matter. You'll come down? I'll be here. Great, thank you kindly. Bye."

Effy was looking forward to this and she was not going to fuck it up.

 **DISTRICT ATTORNEY'S OFFICE**

Barba was sitting in his office. It was a fairly slow day, so he sat in his office just going through his phone. Unbeknownst to Effy, Barba had her on instagram. His page was usually full of travel pictures, food, and family; he had the occasional selfie, maybe a gym mirror picture or two. He wasn't a total prude. His instagram name was "StingLikeABarba".

Her page, however, was just so perfect. She had professional pictures taken of her when she went to events, her travel pictures were so beautiful. His favorite was one she took in October when someone took a candid of her carving a pumpkin with a glass of wine. It was captioned "Ohhhh, she tried it" with the hashtags "inner child", "is this adulting" and "October antics". Her hair was pinned up and she looked so concentrated. Her instagram name was "WhatsMyAgeAgain", named after her favorite song by Blink 182.

Effy's body wasn't the only thing that turned Barba on. It was her just being herself. She was sassy, determined, smart, and she was one of those women every man wanted to have but couldn't. She had an intimidating type of beauty that made her seem perfect.

When she looked sad, he got sad.

When she hurt, he hurt.

If she ever got hurt, he wouldn't have been able to live with himself knowing he couldn't protect her.

He didn't know what she was planning to do with the case at hand, but he was praying hard that she'd be careful.

She was a strong woman, but even a strong woman can fall at her knees when things start to cave in around her.

PRECINCT

Effy, Amanda, Olivia, and Declan sat in Olivia's office talking about the upcoming undercover sting they were going to do.

"So, what I'm proposing is that Georgia Peach, Sargent, and I pose as a Bermuda triangle of our own to get into the ring. Build up some kind of cover so we'd fit in, and then you'll pose as our pimp. I can't stand that word, but you understand" Effy explained to Declan.

"I see this happening. I don't think it's going to be easy, but if you can hold it together, we should be fine." Declan said simply.

The women nodded and the group stepped out of the office to fill in the men on the operation.

After going over everything with the men, Effy excused herself to go grab something from a food truck. She was digging donuts with a passion.

She found a Stan's Donuts truck down the street and ran into Barba.

"You're making this a habit, counselor." Effy said lightly.

"I make a lot of things a habit, detective." Barba countered.

Effy shrugged and pulled out a black device from her purse. It was a vaporizer, commonly known as a vape. She stopped smoking cigarettes and made a better transition. It was inexpensive and she was alright with it.

"Oh? You have one as well?" Barba took his out of his briefcase. He had the same one as Effy, but his was grey.

He was sick of the smell sticking to his suits and stinking up his apartment. This was a healthier and more pleasant alternative to him.

After picking up a few donuts filled with nutella and cookie butter, her main vices, they parted ways, both looking back at each other, longingly.

 **END OF THE DAY**

Effy and Barba made it to their apartment and went to their respective units.

Effy turned on some music as she put her stuff down.

She went to go change her clothes and changed into comfortable short shorts and her favorite off-shoulder sweater that read "The bags under my eyes are designer".

She was just lounging on her couch until she smelled something familiar.

"Weed?" she said quietly.

She opened her door and walked down the hall to Barba's door.

It was his.

Effy knocked on the door.

Lo and behold, Barba opened the door. Shirtless, in black plaid pajama bottoms, with some light smoke behind him.

"I never took you to be a stoner, Rafi. You surprised me." Effy said, nonchalantly.

In her head, she was wondering how much caramel she wanted to lick off of his abs and where else she could lick it off, too…

"Sometimes, not often." Barba shrugged.

In his head, he was wondering what her body looked like without all those clothes, underneath him, bent over, in his shower, on his kitchen counter…

They weren't thinking straight.

At all.

"I just wanted to know where the smell was coming from. It's not bothering me, goodnight Rafi" Effy said, waving as she walked back to her place.

Effy closed the door and sank down to the floor…

"Oh my god, why did he have to answer the door shirtless?" Effy said to herself.

Was Barba right?

Was she not able to handle him?

Was she giving in?

"Fuck." She said to herself before going to bed.

 **THE NEXT DAY (Early Evening)**

Effy, Amanda, and Olivia emerged from the other room of the precinct where there were beds and lockers when members wanted to catch some shuteye in between shifts or other situations.

The male portion of the team, including Barba, waited for them to come out so they could help the girls with the wires.

That was going to be hard

Amanda came out wore a black crop top with skintight high waisted pants and shimmery platform heels. Her hair was done up in high ponytail (thanks to Effy). She had on simple makeup with her eyeliner sharp and defined.

Nick was speechless as she strode up to him so he could help her with the wire.

"You look so fucking fine, Peach. If you're free tonight after this, I'm coming over and I'll give it to you so hard." Amaro whispered as he helped her with her wire.

"By the time I'm done with you, I'll make your dick twitch every time you think of me." Amanda whispered back.

Nick and Amanda kept silently talking dirty to each other until Olivia walked out.

She was wearing a peach colored bodycon dress with a serious push-up bra underneath. Not that she didn't have anything there, but it was pretty obvious she had something to work with tenfold. She had on black platform heels and her hair was done in long curled tresses past her shoulders. Her makeup was light with her eyeliner done just like Amanda's.

Fin was gentlemanly enough to nod at her and he helped her put on her wire.

"Cassidy must be a happy man to have you, Liv. Send him and Noah my blessing. You look great tonight, girl." He said as he passed her gun to her. She smiled and patted his shoulder.

The whole squad stopped when Effy came out.

Effy came out dressed in all black. She wore a tight black lace dress with a nude lining under it to give the illusion that she was naked. She wore a had on a black cross necklace with a tiny mic in the middle underneath. She had her hair straightened and her makeup was minimal, mirroring the other two women. She had on black platform stiletto pumps. Upon closer inspection, she had a taser in a garter holster in case folks wanted to pop off and start something.

Sonny and Barba had to almost fight each other to help her with her wire.

Barba decided to be a gentleman (more of a pussy) and let Sonny do it.

"You're gonna get into a lot of trouble dressed like that. Up to you to decide if it's gonna be good trouble, or bad trouble." Sonny said raising his eyebrows up and down.

"I don't look for trouble, it looks for me" Effy said, looking into his eyes. He almost lost it and he handed her gun to her.

Declan came out of the men's room dressed in a red button down shirt and black pants. He had a gaudy gold medallion on and some brass knuckles to look the part of the intimidating pimp. His undercover name was Flash. No surprise there.

Effy cleared her throat. "Okay, we're leaving now, Nick, Sonny, and Fin, you guys will lay low across the street in the truck. Barba, you're driving, don't bang up my car. Pay close attention to everything that's happening, what is said, and the behavior of certain individuals. Anything and everything can be vital information for this case. Let's fucking do this."

With that, Effy led the team out into the cool summer night.

It was a good thing Effy led the way, the guys (with the exception of Fin and Nick, well he saw a little bit) were checking the women out.

 **DURING THE UNDERCOVER STING, A LOT OF SHIT WENT DOWN. A SHOOTOUT, TWO GIRLS DEAD, 2 INJURED, A CATFIGHT BETWEEN AMANDA AND A FEMALE PIMP (CALLED MADAMS), 5 PEOPLE WERE TAKEN INTO CUSTODY.**

 **IT WAS A SUCCESS. THE CASE WAS CLOSED AS GIRLS WERE REUNITED WITH THEIR FAMILIES, OR LAID TO REST IN MARKED GRAVES PAID FOR BY THE POLICE DEPARTMENT OF NEW YORK IN ALL FIVE BOROUGHS.**

 **6 MEN WHO WERE BIG IN THE RING WERE SENTENCED TO LIFE IN PRISON WITHOUT PAROLE.**

 **The next week…**

Olivia called the squad, and Barba to attention. Everyone was feeling good about the last week's events and the outcome of it all that they were eager to hear what she was going to say.

"Because 1PP and the other precincts were so impressed with the case and the direction by one of Chicago's Finest"

"Fine is right! Effy looked so good!" Sonny called. Amanda threw her gummy bears at him and he shut up real quick.

"Duly noted, Carisi. Anyway, we've been granted with a 4-day weekend vacation retreat. Relax guys, your vacation starts tomorrow, so go home and pack. It's been a long day today and I would like to get home to my two favorite guys right now." Olivia pulled up a powerpoint and left it for the squad to see as she left in a hurry with her purse and folders.

Effy and Barba looked at each other, green eyes piercing each other.

What was going to happen?

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

That's chapter 4 everyone. This is my late Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/other holiday gift to you all. I know, there are a few flaws, but at least you get to see a bit of the feisty pair's vulnerable side.

Read, review, favorite, and follow.

xoxo


	5. Vacations, Vacaciones

**Tempt Me, Barba.**

 **Summary:** Rafael Barba has a surprise waiting for him and a new detective is transferred from Chicago PD, originally from the Dominican Republic. This surprise, and this detective, what do they have in common?

 **Warning** : Sexual content, mature language, possible violence, and too much time on my hands.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Law &Order: Special Victims Unit, Chicago PD, and/or any and all of their affiliates. I also do not own any rights to the labels and artists that are/will be mentioned throughout this piece of fiction. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Author's Note** : Oh hi! Glad you read chapter 4! I had a rough time with that chapter, but I can tell you are still sticking to this story and I'm going to make sure you're not disappointed! Rossi's Lil Devil, girl I love you. I do. I do. I do. I really do. HALLELU!

 **In case you missed it…**

Barba is calling Effy out on her shit when it comes to wanting him and making him want her. She keeps harping on making him wait. Of course, things heat up, but she douses water on the situation, giving our poor Cuban Bad Boy blue balls. After some undercover work, with much success, the team (and Barba) has been given a vacation weekend. The questions to look for here is where, what is going to happen, will there be beer, will Effy and Barba finally do the Dance of No End, will there be feels, will we see some shit we should unsee?

Let's find out, family.

 **Warning** \- Lemon, Sonny acting stupid, and feels.

Chapter 5: Vacations, Vacaciones

 **WARNING: THIS IS A VERY LONG CHAPTER. GO GET YOUR POPCORN, BEVERAGES, SNACKS, AND TAKE YOUR BATHROOM BREAKS NOW.**

"So, a vacation. That's exciting! But what could be better than hanging out in New York?" Effy asked.

"My place" Sonny said cheekily raising his eyebrows up and down.

Effy got up and faced him. "Look, cutie. I'm sure you can give it to a pretty girl whenever you want. But this (motioning up and down her body), you can't have." Effy said, flicking his tie before grabbing a coffee from the coffee machine.

"Don't mess with Cocoa Butter" Amanda said, mussing up Sonny's hair.

"She's a pretty girl, I assume she'd want a pretty guy by her" Sonny said, swatting Amanda's hand away.

"Come on Sonny, Barba's got a better chance than you at getting into Effy's bra" Olivia said, sipping her tea.

"Come on, he's a chill dude, way too chill for Effy. Who, I might add, HAS NO CHILL." Sonny said.

"Sonny, I'm pretty sure I'm way more chill than you. By the way, baby, how's night school?" Effy said, green eyes shooting at blue eyes.

"Very, very, well." Sonny said.

"I'll have to alert the Bar then" Effy said, flipping her hair and walking away.

It was true…Effy had no chill, but neither did Sonny.

Barba was loving the public teasing Effy was throwing. All he wanted to do was to pull her into the bucks, bend her over, and fuck her mercilessly.

But, this vacation was a perfect opportunity to plan the weekend of a lifetime for him, and for Effy.

Alright, that's enough ball-busting, go home and pack. You'll meet here tonight at 11 and we'll drive to the airport." Olivia said, smiling

"Wait, why aren't you going?" Nick asked.

"I'm going to spend this weekend with Cassidy and my wonderful little man Noah." She was so excited to spend the weekend with her little family.

Everyone smiled, genuinely happy for her because she was always so busy and only had nights and early mornings for "Noah time". She deserved this time with him and they all knew it.

"Wait, the airport though, where are we going?" Sonny said, smoothing out his hair in the mirror.

"You guys are going to sunny ass California." Fin finally said. "I'm coming along to round you reckless assholes up when things get rough. I'm sure Lola is gonna get sick of her pop-pop so I'll let the fathers have her this weekend."

Fin was like the gruff granddad/father that meant well but knew you still needed tough love once in a while. That was one of the reasons why they loved him so much.

"Well, it's 5 o'clock. We should get home and start packing. Besides, you know how we women take time with these things." Amanda said, lovingly wrapping her arms around Effy's shoulders.

Amanda was bisexual, but she usually just stayed affectionate. She experimented in college and had a few girlfriends here and there, but again, she liked the affection.

Effy was also bisexual, even though she had an expressed interest in Barba. She dated a girl for about 3 years but then went on to explore the rest of her interests and what she felt she wanted.

The girls decided to just commit to the dick, but the weekend might have different plans for them.

Nick and Barba looked at each other.

"What about a…." Nick trailed off.

"I wouldn't share them. Trust me." Barba said.

The two laughed quietly. They liked feisty women, sleeping with feisty women, dating feisty women…and great Latino food.

Cubans, and Puerto Ricans. Who knew?

"Te veo aqui, amigo. Voy a llevarla a la casa (I'll see you here, friend. I'm going to take her home)" Barba said to Nick, motioning for Effy to take her home.

Nick waved and grabbed his keys. "Come on, Peach, I'll drop you off and pick you up later."

Amanda hurried after him after waving goodbye to Effy and Fin. Fin grabbed his keys and left, leaving Olivia to debrief some officers and then left on her own.

 **EFFY AND BARBA'S APARTMENT**

 **EFFY'S UNIT**

"I'll only be an hour or two. I'll come by with my bags when I'm done." Barba said, kissing Effy on the forehead affectionately before walking back to his unit.

Effy nodded and closed the door behind him.

Effy decided to get her bag packed after pouring herself some peach sangria.

She turned on some Jannelle Monae on her Pandora and started gathering up her things.

In one bag, Effy put in makeup, lady products (tampons, midol, etc. She was already done with her time of the month, but she liked to come prepared in case someone else needed one.), electronic chargers for her tablet, phone, vape, and mobile charger, curling iron, flat iron, and condoms.

In the other bag, she packed her yoga pants, hoodie, tank tops, 4 bathing suits (one for each day), black vans, two pairs of heels, a pair of strappy sandals, a towel, sexy underwear (was there any other kind?), skinny jeans, 3 dresses, high-waist shorts, booty shorts, and 2 bras.

She changed into her black pajama pants with Hogwarts written vertically down the left leg, a black tank top, and black converse as she put her hair up in a messy bun.

 **BARBA'S UNIT**

Barba lit up a joint as he started to pack his bags.

In one small bag, he put his hair products (typical), his reading glasses, vape, electronic chargers for his tablet, phone, vape, and mobile charger pack, and condoms.

In a bigger bag, he packed black jeans, converse low top sneakers, black dress shoes, black dress pants, black cargo pants, several v neck t-shirts, one long-sleeved collared shirt, 4 pairs of boxer shorts, 4 pairs of board shorts (like swim trunks, but I think they're a little longer), and a black pair of pajama bottoms and wife-beater to sleep in.

When he finished his joint, he sprayed some febreze and grabbed a bottle of water from his fridge.

He heard the door and he opened the door.

"I finished packing. You high?" Effy asked.

Barba was high, but he was still very focused.

Especially focused on Effy's body, but he was trying to restrain himself.

Effy was trying to compose herself as well…

Barba was shirtless in front of her. Effy let herself in and threw a t-shirt at him.

"Rafi, what do you wanna do? We've got 2 hours." Effy asked as she made herself comfortable on his couch.

Barba threw the shirt off to the side and put their bags by the door. He then made his way to the couch and sat by Effy.

"You know, you've been misbehaving, Elizabeth." Barba said, playing with Effy's hair.

"How?" Effy asked, taking a sip from Barba's water bottle.

"You teased me at the precinct." Barba said, pulling Effy on to his lap so she was straddling his waist.

"You deserved it, Rafi. You think I'll take what you said lightly? Uh-uh, no." Effy said, kissing his neck.

"Oh, Elizabeth, you know it's true." Barba moaned, as Effy started to bite his neck lightly.

Effy stopped and smirked. "Get up, Rafi. We've gotta go to the precinct now. It's 10:30" she flipped her hair and got up to go grab her bags.

Barba was half-hard, coming down from his high, and sexually frustrated. He smoothed out his hair and left with Effy.

 **THE PRECINCT**

 **11:00P.M**

The crew met up in front of the precinct after getting out of taxis.

Nick and Amanda were passing around a flask of jungle juice, Fin was smoking a cigarette, Sonny was flexing his muscles on a FaceTime video on his iphone for a pretty girl that was from California, and he was going to meet her when they landed.

"All right guys, let's get in this van and head to LaGuardia." Olivia said as she started helping everyone load everything into the trunk.

From the corner of her eye as she was offered a swig of jungle juice by Amanda, she saw Barba's muscles flexing as he lifted bags and put them away.

"Wow, Cocoa Butter, you've got it bad for Barba. Don't you?" Amanda said, lighting up a cigarette.

"You could say that, Georgia Peach. But he wants it too." Effy said, taking a hit from her vape.

"Alright, everything's packed. Let's get inside." Nick said, grabbing Amanda's ass and pulling her inside.

Sonny and Fin took the front with Fin driving and Sonny riding shotgun, Amanda and Nick sat in the middle row, and Effy and Barba took the back seat.

Effy got herself comfortable in the back seat and nestled against the window to catch a little nap. Barba had a better idea. He pulled Effy's head onto his lap and let her sleep. She smiled and let her eyes go heavy.

As she slept, he lightly stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. They didn't have to make out or tease each other; he liked just being around her. She made him feel good, she made him her priority, she knew his personality and she matched it; hell, she one-upped it.

Could it be…that Rafael Jose Barba was falling in love with Elizabeth Santa-Rosa?

 **AIRPORT: PRIVATE JET**

"File in everyone. We'll be in Cali in 4 hours if we get on quickly." Fin said as everyone got off the van and headed to the plane.

Baggage handlers acted quickly, handing everyone their smaller bags to keep handy on the plane.

When the crew got on the plane, there were two lovely flight attendants waiting for them to sit down. Effy and Amanda sat next to each other, facing Nick and Barba. Fin sat in the front, listening to some jazz music on his headphones with a nice whiskey on the rocks, and Sonny kicked up his feet and decided to nap.

 *** Ding, Ding ***

" **Hello, good evening. I would like to welcome you all aboard Private Flight 7230 from LaGuardia Airport in New York to LAX in California. Tonight's weather is a pleasant 64 degrees Fahrenheit, light clouds in the sky, and a few lovely bright stars in the sky. Our two lovely attendants, Jannette and Kari, are at your service with whatever you may need. Please fasten your seatbelts, turn off all cell phones, and please, enjoy your flight. We will be taking off momentarily."**

 *** Ding Ding ***

The announcement from the pilot finished and the plane was about to take off. Barba and Nick were observing the lovely women across them.

Nick was staring at Amanda with some serious longing as he watched her long legs cross and uncross as she was having an animated conversation with Effy.

Barba was watching Effy's cleavage heave as she took sips of her water. He wanted to rest his head on them after a rough and wild night of hot sex.

But he had to hold himself.

"Barba's crazy for you" Amanda whispered in Effy's ear.

"What should I do?" Effy whispered back.

"Make him want it this weekend. Don't give it to him all up front, when the time is right, then he'll show you he's ready." Amanda replied.

"What are you gonna do about Nick? You two are practically all over each other outside of work." Effy whispered.

"Oh, yeah, I'm going to give it to him, every day this weekend." Amanda whispered simply. "We have a history" she added.

"Ah" Effy nodded.

 **4 HOURS LATER**

" **Attention NYPD, we have landed in Los Angeles, California. The time is 4:00AM. The temperature is 70 degrees Fahrenheit. We thank you for flying with us and we hope you enjoy your stay in lovely California and we will see you back here 4 days from today. There are cars waiting by this jet to take you all to a vacation home by the beach. Please exit safely. Again, we thank you for flying with us."**

The pilot finished his closing announcement as everyone exited the plane.

Just like he said, there were 3 black Lincoln town cars waiting for the squad. The baggage handlers put the bags in their respective cars and chauffeurs held the doors open.

Nick and Amanda climbed into one, Barba and Effy boarded another, and Fin and Sonny got into the last one.

It was 5:30AM when they made it to the vacation house. The place looked absolutely beautiful!

However, everyone was so tired, so they put their bags down and they passed out on couches.

 **VACATION HOME**

 **LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

 **8:30AM**

The four guys woke up, a little groggy, when they realized the girls were nowhere to be seen.

"And we'll go into Warrior One pose…" They heard Effy say.

"They're outside" Sonny observed, looking for a beer in the refrigerator.

Nick and Barba looked at each other and walked out to go see them.

"Horndogs." Fin said simply, looking for his pack of cigarettes.

Amanda and Effy were doing some yoga to help wake them up. It was pretty great for Barba and Nick to see them in tight black yoga pants, and sheer, loose tank tops.

"What's Downward Facing Dog look like?" Nick asked, breaking the silence as the girls were in Child's Pose.

Effy got up and stretched, helping Amanda up off the mat. "You know, boys, it's not nice to interrupt a peaceful morning yoga routine."

"Unless you guys wanna open your third eye, then be our guest." Amanda said, taking a swig of Vitamin Water.

"You wanna do yoga with us?" Effy asked, taking a hit from her vape.

"I think they wanna do yoga _on_ us." Amanda answered, glancing at the guys, who were trying really hard to behave.

"Well, she's not wrong…" Nick added.

Barba shrugged as he came up between the two ladies.

"Maybe we should roam and see what the nightlife here has to offer. Explore LA by day; explore each other by night. Hm?" Barba suggested, as he put his arms around the pair's waists.

The four thought about that for a few minutes, and they all agreed.

"Sounds like fun" Amanda said.

"Sure, I could go for some dancing" Effy added.

"Amanda in a tight dress" Nick observed.

"I'll take it as a yes" Barba finished.

' _Effy in a tight sexy dress, dancing all up on me, kissing on my neck…then some wild sex to follow'_ Barba thought giddily to himself.

"Wait, we haven't unpacked. Who's sleeping where?" Nick said, suddenly remembering that they all knocked out on couches earlier that morning.

"I'll sleep with Nick" Amanda offered.

"You already are, Miss Georgia" Barba shot, getting a hard elbow to the stomach by Amanda.

"I'll stay with Barba then" Effy said, with false defeat.

"Oh ha ha, rude one" Barba grunted, still a little hurt from that blow.

"In that case, you can carry my bags." Effy shot back at Barba.

"You can carry mine too, Nick." Amanda said, following Effy to the living room where Sonny and Fin were sitting, watching baseball on the big flat screen tv.

"So…Fin and Sonny…we thought about sleeping arrangements." Amanda said.

"The lovebirds can have the bedrooms upstairs. Sonny and I will take guest rooms down here." Fin said simply.

"One more thing. I don't wanna hear y'all fuckin' all crazy. I get we're on a vacation weekend, but ain't nobody getting' Fifty Shades of Not a Damn Thing. But if y'all are gonna fuck, keep it down." Fin added, as he made Sonny get up and they went to go put their bags away.

Sonny turned around quickly and asked "Anyone down for a threesome though?"

"Come on Night School, leave 'em alone" Fin yelled from the other room.

"Damn." Sonny muttered, grabbing his bag and running after Fin.

The group grabbed their bags and made their way upstairs.

The rooms were immaculate. There were big beds, mini-fridge by the doors, big closets, and a Jacuzzi in the bathroom.

Motherfuckers, those rooms were LIT!

Effy started putting her stuff away as Barba dived onto the bed. "Ohhhhh this is so comfortable!" He muffle-yelled into the pillows.

Effy turned around and put her hands on her hips, "Rafi. Y que haces?" (what are you doing?)

Barba rolled over and faced Effy. "This bed is so comfortable. FUCK!" Barba said, blissfully.

Well, I'm going to go change into something more leisurely so we can go out and finagle about the city" Effy said, grabbing her bag and dragging it into the bathroom.

Barba decided to follow suit and change into some jeans and a black v-neck. He decided to wear his converse low tops and he smoothed his hair out. All he had to do was wait for Effy to get out of the bathroom so he could wash his face and brush his teeth.

"Elizabeth, are you…ay dios mio. (Oh my god)" Barba was at a loss.

Effy left the bathroom with her hair straightened, make up done minimally, and her contacts in. She wore a black tank top, high waisted skinny jeans, black vans, and her simple nameplate necklace.

"You can go in now." Effy said, pouring herself a drink from the mini fridge.

After about 5 minutes, Barba was ready to go, while trying really hard to conceal an erection.

They left the room and waited for everyone else.

Nick and Amanda came hurrying down the stairs fixing their hair, smoothing out their shirts, and fixing their pants.

Sonny, Fin, Effy, and Barba tried to keep a straight face.

"Ah…hey…" Amanda said, fixing a loose strand of hair and pinning it back.

"Uh, did you guys have a quickie?" Sonny asked.

The two sheepishly nodded.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's go check out LA." Fin said, grabbing his sunglasses.

The group left the house and ventured about.

 **AMANDA AND EFFY WENT SHOPPING**

 **BARBA AND NICK PLAYED SOME DOMINOES AND CHATTED WITH SOME OLD LOCALS**

 **FIN WENT SHOPPING FOR SOUVENIRS FOR HIS FAMILY MEMBERS**

 **SONNY FOUND THAT GIRL HE FACETIMED WITH AND SNUCK OFF TO GET SOME ASS. (BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT HE DOES)**

 **LUNCHTIME (thank god)**

The group got a table at El Compadre Restaurant and ordered a bunch of food.

(and beer)

"So, what's the plan tonight? Late night bar hopping and pool? Movie night with Chinese food" Sonny asked, in between forkfuls of chicken tamale.

"We're not in New York, we've gotta live it up!" Fin replied.

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"What? You only turn up a few times in life, why not let it be this one?" Fin said, taking a sip of Corona.

"Fin's right. We've got to explore the nightlife here. Open up to what LA has to offer." Effy said.

"Let's go to a nightclub." Barba said.

Everyone stared.

"Oh shut up, it was just a suggestion." Barba said, sipping his Corona.

"Hey, Cuban Thunder's got something going there. Let's check out a club. See how California parties, huh?" Amanda added, helpfully.

"So it's settled then. We'll go to a club tonight. Let's head home and chill for a bit before getting ready." Nick said.

 **VACATION HOUSE**

 **7:45 P.M**

Balcony

Fin and Sonny sat outside smoking cigarettes and drinking whiskey outside on the balcony.

"So, that girl. You gonna see her tonight?" Fin asked, taking a long drag from a Newport.

"If I find out where we're going, yeah. Most likely." Sonny said, taking a sip of whiskey.

"Take her home, maybe?" Fin asked.

"I don't know. I don't wanna inconvenience everyone if we wind up sexing it up." Sonny replied.

"Well, the walls are pretty strong. I'm sure it'll be fine. None of us heard Rollins and Amaro gettin' it on earlier." Fin said, chuckling.

"What about you?" Sonny asked, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Not interested in booty. I'm looking to have a good time, have a few drinks, and make sure you all are okay. You're all adults, but vacations can get outta hand." Fin explained.

"I respect that." Sonny said, as the two clinked their glasses and enjoyed the quiet and fairly humid air around them.

Upstairs

( _Effy and Barba_ )

"Elizabeth, what's on your mind?" Barba asked, as he watched Effy on the balcony. She shed her clothes and changed into short shorts and a t-shirt.

"…." Effy said nothing. She was watching the sun set as she sat on a lounge chair on the balcony.

Effy didn't want to say anything to him.

Why?

She was falling in love with Barba. She had promised herself that she wouldn't love anyone else after getting her heart broken in Chicago. She loved James, but when he hurt her, by sleeping with someone else and falling in love with them, she couldn't take it.

She drowned herself in work, she let her life pass without the love of a man. She didn't need that love, but she wanted to feel that again.

With Barba, she felt just that.

With him, it wasn't just about the sexual tension and physical attraction they had for each other. He was like her. He was a hardass that used work as an excuse for not letting people get close to him. He only let his family get that close.

However, it seemed like he let his guard down whenever she was near.

She sighed as she thought about that day when she woke up in his embrace; his arm around her, his breath on her neck, his nose buried in her hair, and the warmth of his body so close to hers.

'Creo que lo amo' ( _I think I love him_ ) Effy thought.

Barba clearing his throat and offering her a drink stopped her thoughts in their tracks.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Barba asked, his green eyes searching for an answer, worried.

Effy shook her head and accepted the drink. "I'm fine Rafi."

The two sat in silence, until they drifted off to sleep for about an hour until…

"GIVE IT TO ME NICK!"

That shrill, ecstasy-filled shriek from next door ruined a perfectly good nap.

"Oh god, they're not…" Effy started.

"They are." Barba said, groaning as he got up.

Effy followed him out the door down the hall.

Barba rapped loudly on the door. "WE CAN HEAR YOU!" he yelled.

"YOU'RE RUINING THE MOMENT" Nick yelled back.

"YOU'RE RUINING MY APPETITE" Sonny yelled, coming up the stairs.

Fin could give less than a fuck and just stayed outside smoking his cigarette and chilling.

Effy decided to let the guys get annoyed and went back to the room she shared with Barba.

She sank to the floor and thought again about how she was falling for Barba.

It wouldn't be easy trying to admit that to him.

She shook her head and left the room, heading down the stairs into the kitchen.

She sat on a stool and munched on some Pirate's Booty cheese puffs.

"How do I tell him?" she said to herself quietly.

She sat there for a while, thinking.

 **10:00 PM**

Everyone took their time getting ready and getting dressed.

Fin stuck to something simple. He wore a black button-down, short-sleeve shirt with black slacks and black dress shoes. He slicked his hair back and plucked his eyebrows.

Sonny wore a long-sleeve white button-down shirt with black pants and black dress shoes. He slicked his hair back as he started texting the girl he met with earlier. He might actually wind up taking her home. He spritzed on some Bleu de Chanel and undid a few buttons of his shirt. You know, pretty boy style.

Nick wore a light blue button-down long-sleeve with black jeans. He gelled his hair and shaved his face for a clean and smooth feel. He wore black dress shoes as well.

Barba wore a black long-sleeve button down with black dress pants and black dress shoes. He shaved his face and put on some aftershave lotion. He slicked his hair back and spritzed on some Armani.

Effy decided to wear a royal blue short bodycon dress with 4-inch tall black wedges. She curled her hair and sprayed it so it wouldn't fall flat while dancing her ass off. She wore minimal makeup but her eye makeup looked flawless. She decided to shed her glasses for her contact lenses. She had her manicure and pedicure done in a simple French tip.

Amanda opted for a black crop top and a high waist, skintight black skirt. She wore her hair down and curled (thanks to Effy), light makeup, and black wedges 3 inches tall.

Once everyone was ready to go, Fin ordered an Über black SUV to take everyone to the club.

What club, you ask?

They went to none other than Sound Nightclub.

 **SOUND NIGHTCLUB**

 **LOS ANGELES**

 **1642 N. LAS PALMAS AVE**

 **12:30PM**

The group made it to Sound, all in one piece. However, they were in shock and awe over the appearance of the venue.

Amanda and Effy heard the buildup to Smack! By Mike Cervello and Cesqeaux and made their way to the middle of the dancefloor.

Nick and Barba were merely staring at the girls as the song blared as they noticed the girls started dancing rather provocatively with each other.

"Whatever they're starting…" Nick began.

"We're going to finish it." Barba finished.

The guys went up to the girls and they started dancing.

Nick and Amanda faced each other and danced closely to one other, while Effy and Barba opted for Effy grinding on Barba with her back facing him.

"They're gettin' it in, for sure" Fin chuckled to himself, standing at the bar as he ordered a rum and coke.

"True, true." Sonny agreed as he all of a sudden came face to face with his California booty call, named Aria.

Sonny looked over at Fin, quietly apologizing.

"Go on, I'll be here when y'all are ready to go." Fin said, smiling as he locked eyes with a pretty middle-aged woman from across the bar.

After about an hour of dancing, Nick and Amanda went to the bar to have a drink, while Fin excused himself to go have a cigarette outside with the pretty woman he saw before. Sonny went to dance with Aria on the floor, which basically looked like sex, but wasn't.

(You get it)

Effy and Barba went outside to get some air in the back of the club, where there were very few people already standing outside, talking and drinking.

"Didn't think you liked that kind of music, Rafi" Effy said, checking her hair in the glass window. She smiled when she saw her hair still perfectly curled.

"That kind of music gets the blood pumping, it's fun, it's sexy, just like you." Barba said simply, smoothing out his hair.

"You think I'm sexy?" Effy asked, teasingly.

"Disarmingly" Barba replied.

Barba really wanted to tell her the truth…

" _You're not just sexy. You're irresistible. You keep me up at night with thoughts of you. I would find the deepest contentment in just holding you in complete silence. I want to wake up next to you and have you return to me in bed with my arms wide enough to hold you and your soul in them. You disarm me with your eyes, your smile, your entire being. I want you, and only you. I love you, Elizabeth."_

Barba wanted to tell her, but when?

"What about me, Elizabeth? Do you find me attractive?" Barba asked, turning the tables on Effy.

"Well, of course, Rafi. You're quite sexy." Effy said, charmingly.

But she really wanted to tell him more…

" _Rafi, you're more than sexy. You're perfect. I always wonder why it's me that you're after. You always hit the most vulnerable points of my being and when I feel like I need to put up my walls and be alone, you're always there to show me that I don't need to be alone. You don't break my walls down, you build a door for you to walk through them and find me. With one kiss, my heart races, you lean in close to me, my soul cries out for you to hold me and touch me. You make me feel like a beautiful, complete woman. I can only imagine what making love to you would be like. Our sex, Rafael José Barba, wouldn't just be sex. It would be making love. Why? Because I love you, Rafi. I love you. I love you. I love you."_

Effy held herself back from spewing her heart out of her mouth.

She pulled Barba back into the club as Major Lazer's song Powerful started to play.

"I love this song." They both said, looking at each other.

Effy started to walk across the floor to try and find the rest of the crew, only to be pulled back into the middle of the floor by Barba.

The rest of the crew came together and saw everything as Barba started to sing the lyrics to her:

" _O lord of mercy_ _  
_ _I'm begging you, please_

 __ _I'm feelin' drained_ _  
_ _I need love_

 __ _You charge me up_ _  
_ _Like electricity_

 __ _Jumpstart my heart_ _  
_ _With your love"_

He spun her around and they started slow dancing in a sexy Viennese waltz.

"Wow." Amanda said, stunned.

"They've got it bad for each other" Fin observed, knowingly.

"This is love, in rare form" Sonny said.

"They don't know it yet." Nick added.

The four detectives, as well as the rest of the crowd, looked on in awe as Barba lifted Effy off the ground and spun her as her face leaned down, beaming at Barba, who smiled back as they both sang together to the music.

" _There's an energy_ _  
_ _When you hold me_

 __ _When you touch me_ _  
_ _It's so powerful_

 __ _I can feel it_ _  
_ _When you hold me_

 __ _When you touch me_ _  
_ _It's so powerful"_

At the end of the song, Barba dipped Effy and kissed her, ignoring the cheers of the crowd and the detectives.

"Rafi…I have something to tell you." Effy said, breathlessly.

"I have something to tell you, too." Barba said, equally out of breath.

"They're gonna drop that L-bomb." Sonny said, reading their lips.

The other three detectives looked at him.

"I'm kinda tired." Effy said.

"Yeah, me too." Barba agreed.

"False alarm." Amanda said, reading their lips this time.

Everyone groaned.

The crew grouped up and they took Über cars home.

(A/N: Fin and Sonny wound up taking Aria, and Fin's new lady friend Simone home to the vacation house)

Effy and Barba were quiet upon entry to the house while Nick and Amanda ran up the stairs for post-club coitus.

Sonny and Aria went into his room for some cuddlesex. Cuddlesex is what Sonny calls it when you cuddle and then it leads to sex.

Kind of like Netflix and Chill…

But…not.

(you get it)

Fin and Simone sat outside on the balcony smoking and having a drink. He would eventually sleep with her that night, but he liked to getting to know her as a person, rather than to just use her and send her home in a cab in the morning.

Effy and Barba made it upstairs and they couldn't really look at each other in the eye at that particular moment.

Barba took off his shirt and pants. He shed his boxer shorts for his black pajama bottoms and no shirt. He was ready to call it a night for sure.

Well, he was going to call it a night, until he caught a glimpse of Effy when she exited the bathroom.

Effy brushed out her hair in her soft waves after she removed her makeup and contacts. She shed her sexy dress for a short, sexy, silky nightdress she bought from La Perla with Amanda earlier in the day.

Barba was speechless. The way her legs looked as his eyes traveled up her body, his heart started to race. She strode towards the bed and locked eyes with Barba.

"Rafi, baby, are you okay?" Effy asked quietly.

"I'm fine, Elizabeth. I'm just wiped out from all that dancing we did at the club." Barba replied, getting into bed with Effy.

Effy giggled, "Yeah, we did a lot of dancing. That was so much fun!" she said, as she got up to turn the lights off.

"Wait, dim the lights." Barba requested.

"Sure. Sounds good." Effy said, turning the lights down. She found some black orchid scented Febreze and sprayed it around the room.

Barba found his Pandora playlist labeled "When The Time is Right, Play This"

The first song on this playlist was "Walking on a Dream" by Empire of the Sun.

He played it on a charging stereo dock he found on the nightstand on his side.

"Rafi, how did you know I liked this song?" Effy asked, unsure about what was about to happen.

"That night you slept over, you played this as you danced around in my bedroom, then you played it again when you were in your apartment later." Barba said, reaching out to stroke her hair.

"Ah." Effy muttered.

"Let me give you a massage, Elizabeth. You look tense." Barba offered, motioning for Effy to turn around.

Effy obliged and turned around as she parted her hair to the side. Barba grabbed some warming massage oil and got started on her shoulders.

"Oh, ahh, that feels so nice, Rafi" Effy said softly.

Barba was trying so hard to keep still as he felt his erection getting difficult to conceal, but Effy was turned around and oblivious to the struggling and sexually aroused Barba behind her.

"Lay down, Elizabeth, We can work on your back if you'd like." Barba said in a musky voice.

As they started "I Wanna Be Yours" by the Arctic Monkeys began to play.

For some reason Effy couldn't put her finger on, she herself got sexually aroused when he talked to her like that.

Barba felt her aura darken, like she wanted something, but what could it have been?

Barba took it upon himself to confront her, once and for all.

"Elizabeth, Hermosa ( _beautiful_ ), turn around." Barba said finally, no longer worried about his erection.

"Dime ( _tell me_ )" Effy said, now looking deep into his eyes.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but I think you're perfect. You're beautiful, kind, intelligent, and so sharp. Your beauty is like Paris in the morning; nobody has seen it in its most rare form than the lucky one that has risen before the sun hits the Eiffel Tower. Your beauty and strength is like a gift from the Gods, dangerous and wholesome. Your eyes burn into my soul and they never leave. I long for you, I stay up late at night with thoughts of you by my side. I no longer see you as just a friend, or a worthy adversary. I see you as someone I value, trust, want, need. But most of all, I see you as someone with whom I've fallen madly in love with. Elizabeth Santa Rosa, I love you." Barba finally said.

He laid his heart out on the table for her; now it was up to Effy to take it.

"Rafi. I didn't know how to tell you either. You disarm me with your entire being. You're this handsome District Attorney with the world on your shoulders. I don't know what I could possibly give you besides my affection, sass, and attention. Being around you is like a drug; I can't get enough of you. You don't break down my walls; instead, you build a door and walk through them to find me. You could come close to me, my heart stops beating, and when you aren't near, I feel so lost. Everyday, I want you more and more. You're irresistible to me, baby. You make my legs go numb and I can't think straight when you kiss me. Your touch is like flames touching my skin. You're everything I want in a man; you're smart, driven, practical, passionate, and amazing."

Effy took a deep breath and inched closer to Barba.

"Rafael José Barba, I love you too."

Barba's heart started beating faster as he leaned in and kissed Effy deeply, running his hands through her hair.

Ironically, the song "I Wanna Know What Love is" by Foreigner started to play as they engaged in a heated makeout session.

 _I gotta take a little time,_

 _A little time to think things over_

 _I better read between the lines,_

 _In case I need it when I'm older_

"Oh my god, Rafi" Effy moaned as he started kissing and nipping at her lips. Barba knew he what he was doing; He was going to put Effy over the edge and make her see stars.

"You're irresistible" Barba whispered as he pulled her on top of him, rubbing her soft legs.

"I think it is you that's irresistible, Rafi" Effy replied as she leaned in and kissed Barba's lips.

The two pulled away, looking into each other's eyes.

For the first time, green eyes met each other and they could finally see what the other wanted.

"Oh baby, I need you" Barba whispered.

"I need you too" Effy whispered back

Effy could see Barba's eyes darkening, swirling with desire. Barba saw the same in Effy's eyes, wild desire running through the little flecks of gold he seemed to notice.

 _Now this mountain I must climb,_

 _Feels like the world upon my shoulders_

 _Through the clouds I see love shine,_

 _It keeps me warm as life grows colder_

Barba grabbed her ass as he let his rough, dominant side take over. Effy let herself go and let Barba control the night.

"Baby, I want to see you, _all_ of you." Barba whispered as he pulled her under him, kissing her neck down to her ample cleavage. He pulled at one of the shoulder straps and started kissing and nipping at her shoulder.

He loved the light moans Effy emitted from those perfect lips; those sounds drove him wild.

Effy's eyes fluttered closed as she felt the silky fabric slowly leave her body.

"Rafi, did you?" Effy asked, pulling Barba's face close to hers, kissing him lightly.

"Yes, I did, Elizabeth" Barba replied. He motioned for her to open her eyes. When she opened them, her silky nightdress was in his hand and saw him toss it to the side.

Barba couldn't believe his eyes. Elizabeth Santa Rosa was underneath him, as naked as the day she came to this Earth. His pleasant shock was when he saw that she wasn't wearing any underwear, at all.

"Oh, saints be praised, Elizabeth. Your body is the temple I need to pay tribute to." Barba whispered breathlessly as he marveled at the beauty of Effy's naked form.

He realized it wasn't fair to her and he shed his pajama bottoms and tossed them to the floor.

Effy was speechless.

 _In my life there's been heartache and pain_

 _I don't know if I can face it again_

 _Can't stop now, I've traveled so far,_

 _To change this lonely life_

Effy couldn't believe how, ahem, well equipped, Barba was. Aside from being a built man, strong arms, hard abs, (and a nice ass, for a man. I mean, he's Cuban, come on), the heat he carried below the waist was intense.

"Goodness, Rafael. You're like a Greek God." Effy said, running her fingers down his hard stomach.

"Oh, Elizabeth. I prefer Cuban God." Barba replied, taking her hand in his, letting their fingers intertwine.

He decided to take her wrist and pull her onto all fours.

However, he didn't take her yet.

He held her waist with one hand and let the other hand part her hair to the side as he bent down on her and kissed the nape of her neck down her back.

Effy felt herself shiver and her womanhood throb.

Her heart stopped as she felt Barba's hands travel up and down her body, stopping at her womanhood.

"Oh Elizabeth, your want grows, and so does mine" Barba whispered as he teased her with his manhood.

Effy couldn't say anything; she was enjoying the way he made her feel all over.

Barba grabbed her waist and flipped her over onto her back, so that she was facing him.

Watching her hair cascade across the pillows, her eyes soften for his own, her body seemingly glowing against the low glow of the dimmed lights, made Barba feel like the richest man in the world.

He bent down, showering her in kisses while traveling down her body. As he kissed her, he was face to face with her womanhood. He started kissing her inner thighs, barely grazing it.

"You're such a tease" Effy sighed, enjoying the light feeling he gave her.

"Is this teasing?" Barba asked, before diving in to kiss her womanhood. He used his tongue as he went in small circles around her lips and the bud.

"Oh my god" Effy groaned.

"You taste so sweet." Barba whispered as he continued going down on her.

"Oh baby, I'll always taste sweet for you." Effy whispered, running her fingers through his hair, lightly letting her fingernails drag across his scalp.

Barba stopped and crawled up to her and kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

"I think I've kept you waiting long enough, Elizabeth." Barba whispered, nibbling on her earlobe.

"Have you?" Effy whispered, holding him close to her.

"I want you to take me. Please, make me yours Rafael. I need you, all of you." Effy whispered, looking into his eyes.

"I'll be gentle, Elizabeth. I promise." Barba replied, kissing her forehead.

Barba positioned himself in front of her womanhood, and pushed in slowly.

A breathless gasp.

A sigh.

A moan.

Effy belonged to Barba.

 _I want to know what love is,_

 _I want you to show me_

 _I want to feel what love is,_

 _I know you can show me_

Effy's hands found their way to his back as he thrust slowly into her. "Rafi, please go slowly…" she moaned.

"Of course, anything for you" Barba said quietly, kissing her neck.

The slow thrusting soon became faster as they got comfortable with each other's movements.

"Oh, god Rafi, that feels amazing" Effy gasped, feeling his hips move with every thrust.

His thrusts became a little rougher when she scratched at his back in response to his manhood pushing into her.

"Elizabeth you have no idea what you do to me" Barba moaned. His manhood felt her walls close in as he felt close to finishing.

But he wasn't finished with her yet.

He pulled out and pulled her on top of him. He lifted her hips and pushed his manhood back in.

"Haa…oh my god." Barba groaned as Effy moved her hips in a slow figure eight motion, letting his manhood explore her deeper.

"Your body is perfect." He said quietly as his hands found their way to her ass, edging her up and down on his manhood.

Effy couldn't speak. She felt mute as she felt Barba's hard body beneath her. He pushed her hips back and forth, making her body spasm.

She put her hands on his chest as she rode him, watching his facial expressions through heavy-lidded eyes. Effy saw his eyes go wide as she bent down and kissed him, her hair falling over his forehead.

His hands gripped her waist and turned her over on all fours, except he had her upper body on the bed and her backside faced up.

"I'll go slow." Barba said reassuringly, as he positioned himself at her womanhood from behind.

"Ahh! Wow, that feels so good!" Effy moaned into the pillows, as Barba started thrusting.

He couldn't believe how tight she was; he was feeling her walls tightening up around him with every push.

"You're tensing up, beautiful" Barba whispered as he reached for Effy's hair and gently started to pull it.

Effy enjoyed his rough, yet gentle, touches. She would someday want to go all out rough, but tonight was about taking it slow.

"Rafi, I think I'm going to…" Effy struggled to say in between thrusts. He was going to push her over the edge.

Barba's thrusts got faster as Effy clawed at the sheets, moaning louder and louder.

"Elizabeth, I…Oh shit" he said out loud.

The two peaked in the height of the moment as Barba seed and Effy's juices filled her up.

Barba and Effy detached, sweating and completely wiped out, and laid next to each other.

"Gods be praised, that was amazing, Rafi" Effy managed to gasp as Barba held her close.

"Mmm." Was all Barba managed to say as he felt Effy rest her head on the crook of his neck.

The two sat in silence as "Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood" by Nina Simone played in the background.

"I love you, Elizabeth." Barba said before falling asleep.

"I love you too, Rafael" Effy replied, shortly before falling asleep herself.

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**

Um… this took me 4 days. I'm not really proud of how it completely came out…but I did it.

I need a drink. Read, review, follow, and favorite.

xoxo


	6. Breakfast, Desayuno

**Tempt Me, Barba.**

 **Summary:** Rafael Barba has a surprise waiting for him and a new detective is transferred from Chicago PD, originally from the Dominican Republic. This surprise, and this detective, what do they have in common?

 **Warning** : Sexual content, mature language, possible violence, and too much time on my hands.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Law &Order: Special Victims Unit, Chicago PD, and/or any and all of their affiliates. I also do not own any rights to the labels and artists that are/will be mentioned throughout this piece of fiction. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Author's Note and Updates:** Hello! I am so happy you have stuck around to read chapter 5. That was a difficult chapter for me to type just for the reasons being that I wanted to give you all a bit of a deeper insight on who our main characters are, what they're like, their wants, needs, and the like. I haven't been near my computer mainly because I had to leave it behind at my parents' house while I traveled to Dominican Republic, which is originally where I'm from, to see family. My abuelita, grandma for my non-Spanish speaking audience, was in less than great health, so I went to see her and pay for her operation. You will all be happy know that she is doing so much better and she's up and about.

I have also been planning my wedding! Let me tell you, if you don't already know, weddings are not cheap on time and money. I've been in and out of the house with work already and planning a wedding on my own is a bit more than one can chew off. Fortunately, I have my wedding cake plans in order, the groomsmen are picked out, and I got an accurate list of my measurements for my dress. Believe me when I say that I have only taken the first 2 steps in this year-long process.

But enough about me. Let's get on with the story.

 **In case you missed it…**

The SVU squad traipsed about Los Angeles, taking in the sights, eating, and just enjoying their first day in the City of Angels. They owned the night with a trip to the iconic Sound Nightclub, where the group watched Effy and our very own Barba yet again escape their feelings for each other. However, they weren't to be disappointed that night. Effy and Barba confessed their love to each other, just before ravaging one another in steamy and intense lovemaking.

So what happens now?

Read on, family.

 **WARNING: STEAMY HOT FRESH-SQUEEZED LEMON**

Chapter 6: Breakfast, Desayuno

The sun dared to show its face as Effy and Barba slept peacefully in each other's arms, shining directly on their tangled bodies beneath the sheets.

"Ugh, just rain already" Effy said under her breath as she tightened her grip on Barba's waist.

"If it rained, it would be because you're not by my side" Barba sighed as he kissed her forehead.

"Well, good morning." Effy said, opening her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Good morning, preciosa (precious)" Barba said, holding her cheek in his hand.

"Last night was…breathtaking" Effy said as she got up, looking for her robe.

"Yes, it was. It was well worth the wait, don't you think?" Barba asked, reaching for his pajama pants.

Effy walked to the balcony's French doors and swung them open, letting the light, humid wind blow into the room.

Barba couldn't help but watch Effy from the bed.

She looked like a goddess with her hair blowing behind her, leaning on one of the doors looking down at the activity below her. The sun was shining on her olive-colored skin, making her look almost ethereal.

Effy turned around suddenly as she felt Barba's presence in closer proximity to her.

He stretched his hand out to her. She took his hand with hers and he pulled her close to him.

"You're so perfect, Elizabeth" Barba whispered as he kissed her forehead.

All Effy could do was hold him tighter.

Effy felt like she could melt around him. However, that moment kind of got ruined when they heard each other's stomachs growl.

"Maybe we should get some food." Effy suggested as she pulled away and put her nightdress back on under her robe.

"Good idea." Barba said as he pulled a black wife-beater on.

As they made their way out the door before going downstairs, they heard some conversation happening coming from the living room.

"Do you think they finally had sex?" Sonny asked, showing Simone and Aria to their taxicabs.

"How could they not? They had a pretty heated round of dancing in the club last night." Fin said as he waved to the girls from the door.

"Well, if they did, we wouldn't know." Amanda said, popping tortilla chips in her mouth while Nick dug in the bag of chips himself.

"Barba knows what he wants, and he wants Effy. He could have her anytime if he wanted to." Nick said, grabbing a handful of chips.

"Ahem" a voice said, startling the quartet.

"I'll have you know, we did make some sweet, passionate love last night." Effy said, sliding down the bannister of the stairs, landing on her feet at the bottom.

"I'm Rafael Barba, and I approve this message." Barba quipped, kissing her on the cheek.

The group whooped and clapped as they celebrated the happy pair still coming down from their post sex highs, every one of them.

Fin and Sonny ran to the door as they hear the PeaPod truck pull up to the house.

The rest of the group looked at them questionably.

"We ordered stuff to make breakfast with. Hope that's cool!" Sonny said, excitedly.

Nobody really knew a lot about Sonny, aside from the fact that he lacked a bit of the empathy factor. However, Sonny was a god in the kitchen. He could make a spicy steak fajita that could make a person's tastebuds jump in praise; he could even make an omelet that'd make a woman jump into bed with him after one forkful. Sonny liked cooking just for fun, and it made him happy that he could share that talent with the team.

Fin was a bit of a kitchen guy himself. He was all about clean eating but with a twist of flavor. Cooking was like his zen. He enjoyed making stir-fry dishes with seafood or bits of pepper steak, and then settling it with a fruit salad or homemade ice cream. He even helped his mother make food for the homeless when he was young; which he still takes pride in doing to this day.

"We're gonna cook for y'all, what's everyone craving?" Fin asked, grabbing a pen and paper.

"Actually, guys, can Georgia Peach and I help? We want to help too!" Effy offered, Amanda nodding affirmatively in return.

"The more the merrier. Come in in here, girls!" Sonny said, pulling them into the kitchen with him and Fin.

They group started talking excitedly over what to make, leaving Nick and Barba alone in the living room, with the television being the only sound breaking the silence.

"So, you and Effy, huh? Como fue?" (How did it go/how was it) Nick asked, looking at Barba through his peripherals.

"Aver, aver…como lo explico…Ay dios, it was almost ethereal." (Let's see, let's see, how can I explain it…oh god) Barba said, throwing his head back pleasantly.

"I feel bad for asking, but was she good?" Nick asked. (A/N: Amaro, you dumb ass.)

"Amazing. I've never made love to a woman like that. She's like, mythic…how could a woman like that be perfect in every way imaginable?" Barba said, deep in thought.

"That's how I feel with Amanda. I normally don't go for the gueras (white girls), but I look past the sex, and she's just this warm, wonderful, kind, feisty woman. I love her for that. Hell, I just love her. Period." Nick said, understanding full well what Barba said.

"I wonder…what would Yelina think of me being with Elizabeth?" Barba wondered.

Now, Yelina and Barba had a thing going on for a little bit when they were younger, and Effy was friends with both of them. However, when Yelina broke his heart and started dating Alex Muñoz, the current mayor of New York, Effy took Barba's side, shaming Yelina for leaving someone as great as him. Yelina and Effy hated each other ever since then and have always tried to one-up each other or bring the other down. Such behavior was beneath them, but because it was Rafael Barba, the untamed district attorney with a great sense of style and sass that could shut a person up in a heartbeat, they were at each other's throats for any reason.

"I highly doubt Yelina is interested in such a thing. She's got that idiot of a husband to deal with, on top of 3 little girls. She's got a full plate as it is." Nick added. He didn't know much about Yelina, but knew she was a bit fierce, but not as fierce as Effy. She was not as pretty as Effy, either.

"Breakfast is ready!" Amanda yelled from the kitchen, startling the two men.

"Any louder, Mandy?" Sonny said, throwing a towel at her.

"Call me Mandy again, and I'll cut you." Amanda said playfully, at least Sonny hoped it was playfully.

Barba and Nick walked into the kitchen, looking in awe at all of the food on the counter.

Scrambled eggs with black beans and chorizo (spicy Mexican sausage), bacon, fruit salad, handmade butter, sourdough bread, veggie and meat fritatas (Italian omelets), Spanish rice, turkey sausage, chicken salad, and veggie stir fry, all laid out in front of everyone.

Effy was making Mimosas and slicing peaches with sweet cream on the side for a dip.

Barba was watching that beauty of a woman turn and smile as she swept her hair to the side. Barba enjoyed the way her movements were so fluid and light when she did things. Much like her, her movements were perfect as well.

"Quieres uno, mi amor?" (would you like one, my love?) Effy asked as she set a mimosa down in front of him.

"Of course." Barba said, taking the drink and smiling at her.

"Y'all gonna flirt, or are we gonna eat?" Fin said, teasingly.

"All right, all right, let's dig in." Barba said, laughing.

 **FOOD, GLORIOUS FOOD. LAUGHS AND CONVERSATION.**

After the settling of breakfast and conversation, the group worked together to clear the dishes and fix up the kitchen.

However, among the commotion and conversation, the sound of thunder interrupted the happy group chatter.

"There's rain coming. It looks like it might be a storm." Effy observed, walking to the balcony.

Barba was aware of the changing weather, but he was enjoying watching Effy sway her hips side to side as she walked away. Her black robe dragging across the ground, her olive skin, her long hair, those perfectly manicured nails, and those eyes, Barba loved it all.

He couldn't help but walk up to her, and rest his hands on her hips.

"You know what that means?" Barba whispered in her ear.

"What?" Effy asked.

"We can go back to the bedroom." Barba said, kissing her neck.

"Breakfast totally whipped me. Let's go cuddle, yeah?" Effy asked as she turned around and rested her head on his chest.

"Of course. We can nap it off if you'd like" Barba offered. He didn't need to have sex with her to feel close to her.

Effy nodded as they made their way back upstairs.

Once they got to the bedroom, Barba helped Effy out of her robe and carried her to the bed.

He got into the bed himself and pulled Effy close to him, her head resting on his chest. Barba was immediately soothed as he heard her soft and steady breathing as she drifted off to sleep. Barba then nodded off to sleep himself, caught up in the gentle bliss of having his lovely Effy by his side.

 **2 HOURS LATER**

The couple got a rude wakeup when they heard banging from none other than Nick and Amanda's room.

"Ugh, come the fuck on." Barba grumbled, as he heard the banging quicken through the wall.

"Otra vez? (Again?) " Effy groaned, burying her face in his shirt.

The two got up and made their way to their room.

"Ni pusieron sus chapas (They didn't even lock the door)." Barba noted, as he opened the door.

Unfortunately, they were right. They were having some severely intense sex.

"You can't really unsee that, honestly…" Effy said out loud.

"OH SHIT!" Amanda yelled as Nick yelped and rolled off the bed.

"I'm going to safely assume an orgy is out of the question. Shame, really. I thought it'd be some real fun." Effy sighed.

The three looked at her with some puzzlement in their eyes.

"What? No idea is a bad idea." Effy huffed.

"You got yourself a good one, Barba." Nick called out from the floor, his hand patting around for the bed.

"So…if an orgy isn't gonna happen…can I play with Effy?" Amanda asked.

"Wait, what the fuck, what about me?" Barba argued.

"You wanna play too, Barba?" Amanda said, confused.

"Maybe…later?" Nick asked.

"Can I play?" Sonny yelled from downstairs.

"SHUT UP SONNY!" everyone yelled.

"Rude!" Sonny yelled back.

The group, featuring the naked duo, just stayed where they were in silence, trying to figure out what to do.

In between quiet moments, the sun came out in a blaze of glory.

"Well, sun's out…let's go to the beach." Effy said, changing the subject.

"I'm down with that." Amanda agreed.

"Just one thing." Nick began.

Everyone was eager to hear what he had to say.

"GET OUT!" he yelled, throwing clothes at Effy and Barba.

"Come back to us about that orgy!" Barba laughed, running off with Effy.

The pair returned to their room down the hall and threw themselves on the bed laughing their asses off.

"Were you serious about that orgy?" Effy asked in between fits of laughter.

"Maybe I was, and maybe I wasn't" Barba replied, laughing as well.

The two got up and started packing for their visit to the beach. Effy was about to pin her hair up to shower until Barba came up behind her and grabbed her hand.

"I was going to go shower, what's wrong?" Effy asked.

"Nothing's wrong, my beautiful Elizabeth. I was wondering, though." Barba began.

"What about…we go and shower…together?" He asked, slipping her nightgown straps off her shoulders and let the silky fabric fall off of her body, exposing her body only for his eyes.

He turned her around and started kissing her fervently, one of his hands running through her hair and the other feeling her soft skin against his body.

"Maybe I should skip breakfast from now on and just kiss you all morning." Barba whispered as he started kissing her down her lips to her neck until he traveled down to her womanhood.

"Or, I could take a nibble at your lovely piece here, maybe that'd satisfy me?" he asked her as he started kissing her there.

"I'm sure you could have a nibble anywhere. After all, I _am_ yours." Effy sighed, running her fingers through his hair.

"Maybe a shower can solidify that." Barba grunted as he picked her up and made his way to the shower.

"Ahh! Pero mi cabello! (But my hair)" Effy squealed as she heard him turn on the shower.

"I'll wash your hair, give you a nice scalp massage; perhaps I'll massage your other parts…." Barba suggested, kissing her waist as he kept her over his shoulder.

"Oh, that's nice, my love." Effy sighed, as he started to set her down.

"Querido, todavia tienes tu ropa puesto (My dear, you still have your clothes on)" Effy whispered, lightly tugging at Barba's shirt.

"Oh, you're right, I do" he said before he stripped down.

"I never noticed that tattoo before, my dear" Effy said, pointing her manicured fingertip to the head of a king cobra peeking out of his black boxer shorts.

"I didn't know how you'd react to your man having ink on him" Barba said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"You've seen mine. Only reason I probably didn't see that (points to the tattoo) is because it was dark last night and I was bent over or kissing you during missionary." Effy explained.

"But yours are actually lovely and perfect, just like you. I constantly look at yours and I always wonder, 'how can she stand the pain and still make it look so beautiful?' , and I—" Barba was cut off by Effy's lips.

"I love you, but shut the fuck up and let me see your snake, and not the one attached to your pelvis." Effy said after kissing him.

Barba paused hesitantly as he gripped the waistband.

"Oh, you're such a baby" Effy said as she gripped the waistband and pulled his boxer shorts down.

"It's actually quite nice. I have no idea what you're bitching about." Effy said, reaching out to touch it, feeling Barba get goosebumps from her fingers grazing his skin.

"Well, fuck a shower." Barba sighed, as he pulled Effy up and grabbed her from under her thighs and propped her up on the counter of the adjoining sinks.

He started kissing and biting her neck as he let his hand reach down to stroke her womanhood.

Effy threw her head back as she felt herself want more.

As Barba positioned himself at her womanhood, she looked up at him, watching his eyes darken much like hers did the night before.

"I won't be so gentle this time, my love." He whispered before kissing her sweetly.

"You should know by now that I like it a little rough." She replied.

With that, Barba pushed into her, feeling her cave in on him, almost on command.

With every thrust, Effy dug her nails into his back, moaning his name over and over again. Effy let him overpower her with every fiber of her being.

As she bit his neck, his grip on her waist got tighter, like he was holding onto her for dear life.

Barba seemed to forget the hot shower water was running as steam seemed to fill up the room along with the smell of passionate sex. He made a mental note to febreeze the bathroom before leaving for the beach.

However, he was sure to forget that as he thrust harder and deeper into Effy every second.

"Oh my god, Elizabeth. You're a goddess sent from the highest heaven." Barba moaned as he felt himself ready to climax soon.

"Rafi, eres un dios! (You're a god!)" she heard herself yell out loud as she too felt herself coming close to release.

He pulled her hair as he kissed her hard as they both came.

The two sighed as Barba held Effy close, feeling her breathing against his chest.

"Jesus, in less than 24 hours, you reached for my soul." Effy said, still trying to catch her breath.

"Mmm, I don't like to take my time with certain things, or people" Barba said, kissing her forehead.

"We should probably take that shower now." Effy said, resting her head on his chest.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Barba said, getting her off of the counter, and they both made their way into the shower.

(A/N: Yes, they had sex in the shower. Chill.)

Once they showered, they got situated for a trip to the beach.

Barba put on a black v-neck t-shirt with black and white board shorts with black low-top converse sneakers. He finished his look off with a grey beach towel and black sunglasses.

Effy wore a mint-colored strappy two-piece bikini with lace decoration and a sheer white cover up. She finished off her look with her black strappy wedges, black sun hat, and black beach bag.

Once they were ready to leave, they ran downstairs to catch up with the crew.

"How are we getting to the beach?" Fin asked as everyone grabbed some snacks to take with them.

"Channeling the spirits of Miss Aria now." Sonny said. "She's got a majorly cool and Seventies-style van she used to take with her girls to Coachella and other festivals.

"Aaaaaand, how do you know this?" Amanda said, popping her bubblegum.

"We facetime and we just talk about things. I actually really like her." Sonny said, genuinely feeling proud of how he connected with her in a short amount of time.

"Hope you invited her to the beach, then. She's really nice and I think she's a good match for you." Effy said, checking her hat and hair in the mirror.

"I did invite her. Oh! She's here right now!" Sony exclaimed, waving at a black bikini-clad Aria standing in front of a retro-chic Trans Am outside. To Fin's surprise, she brought his lovely new friend, Simone, with her.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce this beach day on!" Barba said excitedly, tossing a volleyball at Nick.

The crew crowded into the van and made their way to the beach.

On the way, Barba got a weird chill up his spine. ' _What could that be?_ ' He wondered. He just shrugged it off and looked forward to the rest of the day.

 **VAMOS A LA PLAYA! (LET'S GO TO THE BEACH!)**

The crew climbed out of the van and set up a little picnic camp in a nice area of the beach, right in the middle in between sand and water.

Amanda, Aria, Effy, and Simone stripped off their cover-ups and laid down on towels to tan, and their men couldn't stop salivating over the curvy and perfectly tattooed women laid in front of them.

"If looks could kill…" Sonny said.

"We'd all be…" Fin added.

"Dead and horny." Nick and Barba finished.

"We can hear you." The four women said in unison.

"Let's let the ladies tan, in the meantime, let's play some ball." Fin suggested.

The three men grabbed the volleyball and started serving up a game of doubles.

"So tell us, oh Barba, how was the consummation of pre-marital sexual acts last night?" Sonny asked, bumping the ball over to Nick.

"Oh, young grasshopper, it was electric, and then some." Barba replied as he dove when Nick missed the ball.

"Do you mean to tell us that you two picked it up earlier this morning?" Nick said as he helped Barba up.

"Oh, yeah, right before we showered. We did it one more time there. It's safe to say she was squeaky clean, as was I." Barba chuckled, dusting himself off.

"Y'all are getting it on pretty frequently, huh?" Fin said, laughing as he served the ball to Barba.

"I love that woman, with or without sex. She's perfect." Barba said.

The guys took a break after playing for a few more rounds and sat down to dish about Barba and Effy.

"So, tell us. Did you know Effy before she came to the precinct?" Sonny said, lighting up a blunt.

The other three men looked at him sideways.

"It's California. Live a little. Barba, don't think that I didn't notice the hints of weed on you when we left New York." Sonny said, taking a hit.

"Pass that shit, man." Barba said.

The four decided to pass the blunt as Barba began to talk.

"To answer your question, Sonny, I did know her before. She was a close family friend, still is. She and her family would visit my family in New York and Cuba, and my family and myself would do the same in Chicago, and Dominican Republic. She was close with my friends, and I with hers. She knew Yelina, Alex, and Eddie from our Jerome Avenue days, and I knew Yadira, Naomi, Joaquin, Angel, and Joey from her 62nd and Archer life. She was a rough and tough girl, always fought her own battles, and (chuckles) never afraid to pick them. Her family life wasn't always picture perfect, though. Her father and mother kept appearances but behind closed doors, they were constantly fighting, her father beat them, drank himself blind, everything un hijo de la gran puta (a son of a bitch) with no conscience will do when nobody is watching."

The three men listened intently as they continued passing the blunt.

"When Elizabeth got older, we were all in high school. She spent the summer with me in Florida. My mother had gotten her and her mother plane tickets as a birthday gift. I was dating Yelina at the time, but she was in Model U.N. in Seattle with her private school, so she couldn't come. When we went to Florida, I found out from Eddie that Yelina was messing around with some guy at the hotel from another school. I was heartbroken, because I thought I loved her, but something told me that deep down, I felt closer to Elizabeth. When we were driving a golf cart around a country club I used to caddy for, we sat on a hill and we stared at stars. I cried in front of her, realizing that Yelina would never be mine anymore. Elizabeth didn't laugh at me, though. She pulled me up to her, and she held me close to her. The only words she said to me were 'you did what you could to love her, and it wasn't enough for her. You're a great guy, and I know you can sweep a girl off of her feet and carry her off into the sunset. Live for yourself, love yourself, and move forward.' I took those words with me for the rest of my life. I set out to do what I wanted and needed to do. (Takes a puff) Everyday I went to school, worked, and exercised; I always kept that pretty young spitfire Elizabeth in the back of my mind. When you fast forward to the current time, I never thought I'd live to see the day I would see that tough little lady blossom into the irresistibly beautiful, still tough-as-nails, statuesque, shooting from the hip, Elizabeth Violetta Santa Rosa. I fell in love with her then, and even more so now."

"Man, that was beautiful." Fin said, passing the remains of the blunt to Nick.

"Yeah, this is truly a real love story." Nick said, finishing off the remains.

"Oh yeah, that's really something. Man, you are clearly made for each other." Sonny said, shedding a lone tear from his eye.

"I only fear that Yelina, obviously now Alex's first lady of New York, knows of this." Barba said, wondering that exact thought right at that moment.

"She's probably cleaning up messes and running after her kids. I'm sure your current relationship has not crossed her mind." Nick said reassuringly.

"I suppose you're right." Barba said.

"We should get up and group up with the girls, I've got the munchies like a motherfucker." Fin said, getting up.

The three men agreed and went to find the girls.

When they returned, they found the girls taking selfies.

"How cute, the Million Dollar Quartet returned." Effy said, looking up at the men with a smile.

"Can we get in on this selfie?" Sonny asked.

"Well, hell yeah! Let's get the Weekend Squad in here!" Simone exclaimed.

The eight adults took a selfie together and posted it to social media with the caption

"Living for the weekend in sunny California with the Squad!"

The rest of the time the group took silly pictures and went about with happy chatter and snacks being passed around among them.

The crew, with the exception of Barba and Effy went off to go play in the water and pass the volleyball around.

"Let's get a smoothie." Barba offered.

"Sure, sounds great!" Effy said.

After the two bought a smoothie, they started walking back, holding hands.

"Is that you, Rafi?" a voice called from behind them.

Yelina.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" Barba whispered, wincing.

"Ah, hello, Yelina. How are things?" Barba asked, hiding Effy behind him.

"Well, much better now that you're here in front of me. I forgot how good you looked without a shirt." Yelina purred, reaching out to touch his chest.

Effy couldn't see what was going on, but she heard the smoothness in Yelina's voice and recognized that with breakneck quickness.

"Yelina, what would Alex think?" Barba said, knowing that she was trying something. He could also sense Effy's searing anger behind him, and reached behind him to steady her hands.

She calmed down almost immediately.

"What Alex doesn't know, won't hurt him." She said getting closer to him.

Effy couldn't wait anymore.

"Hello, Yelina. I knew I smelled desperation somewhere." Effy said, with a hint of hate in her voice.

"Elizabeth, this is a surprise. It's been about 15 years since we last saw each other, no?" Yelina said stiffly.

"Yes, that sounds right. Tell me, are you still breaking hearts and taking souls?" Elizabeth drawled, narrowing her eyes.

"If you don't know already, I'm married to Alex. We have three beautiful children together." Yelina replied.

"Well, if you're happily married with children, then why are you here in Los Angeles alone? Trouble in paradise?" Effy asked, crossing her arms.

"I was visiting family here. I thought it'd be nice to get away for a bit." Yelina bit back, her eyes darkening with annoyance.

"Well, tell Alex I said hello. I'm sure he misses me. I can't say the same for you and Rafi though." Effy said nonchalantly, reading Yelina to absolute filth.

 **(A/N: Time for Drag Queen Dictionary #1. "Reading" in this sense, means to wittily and incisively expose a person's flaws (i.e. "reading them like a book"), often exaggerating or elaborating on them; an advanced format of the insult. The term is a reference to the film** _ **Paris is Burning.**_ **From RuPaul's Drag Race Wiki)**

"Well, I doubt he misses a police brat with only her body to her name." Yelina spat.

"That is enough, Yelina. You could learn something from Elizabeth; She didn't abandon people the way you did. Be gone." Barba said, clearly upset.

"Very well. I can take a hint." Yelina said, defeated.

As she walked away, she turned around and jumped at Effy, pulling her hair.

"JESUS CHRIST, WOMAN!" Effy yelled, as she tried to stand her ground.

Yelina pulled her down onto the sand, but just as she was about to drag her, Yelina felt two hands slam her down by her ankles onto the sand.

It was Amanda.

"You're not taking Rafi from me, I won't let you." Yelina snarled at Effy, pulling her hair.

"Oh my god, is hair pulling all you can do? You bore me." Effy spat as she used her legs to kick Yelina off of her.

Yelina laid in fetal position as she had her ass handed to her by Effy.

"One thing I forgot to mention, Yelina." Barba began.

"What?" Yelina coughed as she tried to pick herself up.

"I belong to Elizabeth, and she belongs to me. You're a disgraceful wife and mother. I never want to see you again." Barba said coldly, walking away as he took Effy by the hand, Amanda hurrying behind them.

Yelina stood in her place, tearing up. "I never meant to hurt you, Rafi. I didn't want you to know about what happened that summer." She whispered to herself.

"What a child. She has three of her own and she's the one that acts up." Amanda observed, helping Effy smooth out her hair and clean out the sand from her hair.

"Yelina was beside herself for what she did to Rafi. She knew what she did and was only sorry she got caught." Effy explained, Barba nodded, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"No matter. Let's just enjoy the rest of the day and then go out to dinner, just the eight of us." Effy said, giving a small smile.

She wasn't going to let a small scuffle with Yelina ruin her weekend. When it came to situations like that, she followed some very wise words by a famous drag queen, Bianca Del Rio **(A/N: GOOGLE HER NOW.)** , "Not today, Satan, not today."

The three walked back to the group after talking things out together, unsure of how to prevent another Yelina storm from rolling in.

They all tried to shake it out of their minds and focused on having fun with everyone else.

The rest of the day, well into the sunset, the eight adults played volleyball, tag, and then did chicken-fights in the water.

"Let's head home, we can get dressed and go out to dinner." Fin suggested.

The other seven members of the group agreed and piled into the van with their stuff.

Aria and Simone went back to their places to change so they could meet at the house where Barba and the detectives stayed.

The remaining four went into the house and went to their respective rooms to fix themselves up.

While everyone was figuring out what to wear, Sonny was on the phone with Aria.

When he got off the phone, he yelled out to everyone, and unfortunately Fin was within very close earshot.

"WE'RE GOING TO ANGELINI OSTERIA!" Sonny called out to everyone.

"OKAY!" everyone else yelled.

Fin and Sonny decided to dress normally with simple t-shirts and dark jeans and went out to the porch to smoke a cigarette and have a drink or two.

Amanda curled her hair and pinned it back as she put on a black high-waist skater skirt with a pastel blue blouse and blue embroidered toms

Nick opted for a grey v-neck t-shirt and black jeans with black vans.

Effy wore olive green skinny jeans and a white crop top with a black flannel button-down shirt. She topped off her outfit with her hair in a messy bun and black ballet flats.

Barba wore black jeans and a simple turquoise v-neck shirt with black low top converse.

Once the four upstairs were ready to go, they saw Simone and Aria already at downstairs with Fin and Sonny.

"Let's head out!" Aria said, grabbing Sonny by the hand as he led everyone out to the awaiting taxicabs in front of the house.

 **MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE IN LOS ANGELES**

Yelina sat in a dimly lit hotel room, playing "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley on a loop.

As she got dressed, she put on a white skintight dress with white heels, and a white lace veil atop her head. She looked like a saint dressed in all white, with a satanic agenda.

 _Never gonna make you cry,_

 _Never gonna say goodbye,_

 _Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you._

"I'll get Rafael back from Elizabeth if it's the last thing I do." Yelina said to herself as she started loading a silver handgun with bullets.

Yelina was planning to do something, but what exactly was she planning?

 **CLIFF-MOTHAFUCKIN-HANGER!**

 **I hate to do this to you all, but I can't just give away a devious plan and what shit is about to go down. Just know that something is about to go down. What is Yelina planning? Find out next time**

 **As always, read, review, subscribe, follow, etc.**

 **Much love, xoxo**


	7. White, Blanco

**Tempt Me, Barba.**

 **Summary:** Rafael Barba has a surprise waiting for him and a new detective is transferred from Chicago PD, originally from the Dominican Republic. This surprise, and this detective, what do they have in common?

 **Warning** : Sexual content, mature language, possible violence, and too much time on my hands.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Law &Order: Special Victims Unit, Chicago PD, and/or any and all of their affiliates. I also do not own any rights to the labels and artists that are/will be mentioned throughout this piece of fiction. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Author's Notes: I posted chapter 6 and I already got three reviews in under 12 hours. I know it's a small number for most people, but that really makes me happy to know I have devoted readers and I assure you, I do read all your reviews. You have all been responsible for helping motivate me to keep this story going and I have found so much happiness in providing this story for you all.

I won't post an "In Case You Missed It" since I made the last chapter a cliffhanger.

Let's just get on with it!

(Cue the music, get your snacks, take your bathroom breaks, and ignore the outside world if you must)

* * *

Chapter 7: White, Blanco

 **ANGELINI OSTERIA**

 **LOS ANGELES, CA**

 **9:00PM**

The crew found a big group table in the back of the fancy restaurant to get situated. They decided to play a game while they waited for someone to tend to them. It was a busy night at the restaurant so they knew it would be some time. They didn't care.

"Okay, so why don't we play Cards Against Humanity? I always keep my deck with me in my purse when I get bored with coworkers." Simone asked.

Everyone loved that game. It was always so awkward and morbid; that's what made it fun.

( **A/N** : If you have never heard or played that game, please look it up. It's available on the Apple app store and Google Play if you don't want to pay for the deck at a card shop, or online.)

"I'm game, let's deal these cards then." Nick said.

The waiter soon came after the start of the first round of the game and they ordered some appetizers and drinks.

Effy got a bad chill going up her spine as she caught a glimpse of someone dressed in all white walking past the window facing the side of their table.

Barba caught a glimpse of this too, also noticing Effy's facial expression almost falter.

"Baby, did you see that?" Barba asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I did. Who could that have been?" she asked.

"Something wrong?" Sonny asked, genuinely concerned at this point.

"We saw someone in all white. They didn't look distressed in any way, but the way they were walking, they were looking for something."

"Could be someone, too." Amanda added, taking a sip of her water.

"Did anyone bring their guns and badges?" Aria asked.

The group, with the exception of Simone, who had a smile on her face, looked at her with confusion.

"I'm LAPD. I carry 24/7. Simone is LAPD too." Aria said.

"How did you know we were NYPD?" Nick asked.

"That one's an easy one. Sonny's accent, Fin's I heart New York lock screen on his phone, Nick's Yankees cap, and Nick's badge when he left it on the table when we first came over." Simone explained.

"You girls are something else." Effy said, slowly getting up.

"Hey, waiter…would you please excuse us? There's some suspicious activity nearby and we'd like to take a look. We're LAPD and our friends here are NYPD." Aria asked nicely."

"Oh, please, go right ahead. Should you return, your meals are on the house. Thank you for your service to our city, and to our brother state, New York." The owner said as he stepped in.

The detectives, featuring Barba, made their way out in a hurry, to catch up with the person in white.

 **3 BLOCKS AHEAD**

Yelina strode across the street into a church. Upon entering, she saw the crosses and letters in neon lighting, similar to the Verona Beach Church from Romeo+Juliet, starring the then young, wide-eyed blonde Leonardo DiCaprio. ( **A/N:** Google it.)

She saw a priest locking things up; he seemed to be getting ready to lock up.

"Oh, hello, madam. Would you like to pray before I leave? Or perhaps, you'd like a blessing?" The old priest asked with kind eyes.

Yelina shook her head, as she raised her gun.

The priest's eyes widened as she pulled the trigger.

She shot the priest in the heart, in cold blood.

"Forgive me father, for I am about to sin." She whispered, running off to the back of the church, looking for a sound system and a window.

 **2 BLOCKS BEHIND**

"Did anyone hear that?" Effy called out to the squad. A shot was fired two blocks ahead of them. The crew ran in the direction as Aria called into her phone to her commanding officer. "All units respond, there has been shots fired in the direction of the Church of Deliverance. As we run, we see that the church doors are open and we suspect the shots were fired inside."

The crew ran up to the church, hearing music. The song "Little Lies" by Fleetwood Mac played through the church.

"Enter in slowly, lay low." Simone mouthed slowly as she led them in.

 _If I could turn the page_

 _In time then I'd rearrange just a day or two_

 _Close my, close my, close my eyes_

 _But I couldn't find a way_

 _So I'll settle for one day to believe in you_

 _Tell me, tell me, tell me lies_

What they saw horrified them.

The priest lay dead in his own blood at the altar, with a single gunshot to the heart.

He had a note written in paper left on his face.

"Let me read that." Nick said, cautiously approaching the note.

"I loved you."

 _Tell me lies_ _  
_ _Tell me sweet little lies_

 _(Tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies)_

 _Oh, no, no you can't disguise_

 _(You can't disguise, no you can't disguise)_

 _Tell me lies_ _  
_ _Tell me sweet little lies_

"Who could have done this?" Effy asked.

"I'm glad you asked." A voice called from a balcony.

The group looked up and saw Yelina.

"You killed an innocent man, a man of God." Fin yelled out to her.

"He may have been innocent, but he stood in my way, much like Elizabeth standing in my way of being with Rafael." Yelina countered as she made her way down the stairs.

When she emerged in front of everyone, she had the silver gun in her hand.

"Let's act rationally, put the gun down, and let's talk about this." Simone said calmly, as everyone had their guns pointed at her.

"I'd rather not talk." Yelina said, shooting Amanda in the arm, Aria in the leg, and Simone in the shoulder. Fin, Nick, and Sonny ran to their aid and carried them off to the side.

That left Effy and Barba standing.

"Put your gun down, Elizabeth. I'd rather settle this physically." Yelina said, putting her gun on top of the altar.

"Yelina, if this is about Rafi, you don't have to do this."

"This is way past that, Violetta." Yelina screamed. Yelina called Effy by her middle name when she was pissed off at her, and this was one of those times.

"You have always been on his good side. He looked after you, and you always got his affection. You never upset him, shit, you never upset anyone. Everyone loved you, and they still do. Do you know how hard it is when people compare me to you? I excelled in school and it was never enough. When I did Model U.N. in high school, I was in a dark place. I messed around with guys while I dated Rafi because I felt like he loved you even when we were together. I never wanted him to find out, but Eddie had to open his fucking mouth and ruin everything." Yelina said, her eyes welling up with tears.

"You have no right to blame Eddie. You only have yourself to blame." Barba said, stepping in front of Effy.

"You hurt me, even when I did nothing but be there for you. You're hurting yourself. You killed a priest and shot three cops. You have a husband and three daughters, who you'll probably never see for a long time because of this." Barba added.

"They have their father, and his mistress. They don't need me anymore." She said, reaching for her gun.

Effy couldn't take it anymore. She stepped off to the side and faced Yelina.

"Put your fucking gun down, bitch. You're going to have to get through me if you plan to make it out of here." She said darkly.

"I've been waiting for a showdown like this for such a long time." Yelina said, taking off her shoes and veil.

Effy put her hair up in a tight bun and took off her flannel and shoes.

The song "Pillz" by Flosstradamus and Yellow Claw & Green Velvet began to play in the background.

"Let's fucking do this." Effy said, handing Barba her gun.

Yelina and Effy ran towards each other, Effy throwing the first punch at Yelina's mouth. Yelina spit her blood in Effy's face, causing Effy to claw at her face in retaliation.

Yelina grabbed Effy by the hair and threw her against a pew. Effy hit her spine on the on the end of the pew and struggled to get up. Yelina walked toward her, giving her a blow to the stomach. Effy yelled in pain as Yelina slapped her repeatedly with the back of her ring hand. Effy reached for her pepper spray and sprayed it directly into Yelina's face.

As she backed away screaming in agony, Effy ran and delivered a high kick to Yelina's mouth, sending her into a pillar of holy water. Yelina dunked her face into it and re-emerged in front of Effy, grabbing her gun.

Effy pushed loose strands of hair from her face, but before she could look up, Yelina shot her.

Effy hit the ground, lying at Barba's feet.

"ELIZABETH, NO!" everyone screamed.

Barba knelt in front of Effy, holding her and kissing her face. "Please be okay, please wake up!" he pleaded.

"I win." Yelina breathed, with a sick smile on her face.

She began staggering toward the door with her gun in hand, until she suddenly dropped to the floor.

Unbeknownst to Yelina, Effy wasn't dead.

"Help me up" Effy mouthed quietly to Barba. Barba motioned for everyone to put their guns down and be quiet.

Effy did her best to be quiet as Barba helped her up.

With every ounce of strength she had, Effy stood behind her, with her gun in her hand. Her finger was itching to pull the trigger.

"Hey bitch! I believe I'm still standing." She called out to Yelina.

Yelina looked in anger, shock, and fear.

"Drop your gun, and keep walking." She added, as Sonny tackled Yelina to the ground, using Aria's cuffs to restrain her.

"You ambushed me, you fucking asshole! Get off of me, I'll fucking kill you and drag you to hell!" Yelina screamed, attempting to thrash about.

"Yeah, yeah, shut the hell up, you crazy fucking broad." Sonny grumbled.

"Yelina Muñoz-Vela, you are under arrest for the murder or Father Carlos Antongiorgi, and the assault of three officers. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…" Sonny said, reading Yelina her rights.

"All units do not shoot. The assailant is cuffed and being escorted out by Dominick Sonny Carisi of NYPD, Elizabeth Santa Rosa of NYPD following closely behind." Aria said breathlessly into her phone.

When they all came out, the front of the church was swarmed with police cars and ambulances.

Barba ran up behind Effy, holding her as she walked. The shot didn't hit her; it hit her dog tag necklaces and got stuck in between them.

"Get these girls to a hospital." Effy breathed as she laid on a step, Barba standing close to her.

Fin, Nick, and Sonny held the girls hands as they were lifted into the ambulances and hauled off to the hospital.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" Yelina screamed from the back of a police car as it drove off.

"For you it is." Effy said quietly as she gave Yelina the finger.

"Are you two okay?" An LAPD officer asked Effy and Barba.

"We will be. Will you drive us to the hospital where the ambulances are going?" Barba asked.

The officer kindly obliged and helped him put Effy into a car.

 **CEDARS-SINAI MEDICAL CENTER**

 **870 BEVERLY BVLD**

 **LOS ANGELES, CA**

"How are they, doctors?" Nick asked the three doctors as they emerged from the emergency room.

"They're all doing just fine. All three girls are asleep, would you like to come in so you can be there when they wake up?" they asked.

The three men nodded as they followed them in.

Effy and Barba made it shortly after the three went in to see the girls.

Barba let Effy rest on his lap as he stroked her hair. Her head felt heavy as she dozed off and slept.

"You know, I don't think I'd know what to do if I lost you." Barba said to his sleeping Effy.

"My heart stopped when she shot you. You tried so hard to defend yourself when she attacked. In you, I saw that fire erupt from your belly. You went wild with rage, and I felt like you were going to make your last moves on this earth. I looked on with fear as you and Yelina fought. I didn't want you to die. We had so much left to do together. I wanted to take you to Paris, skinny dip in a rooftop swimming pool, eat popcorn in Central Park, play fight after losing in video games, play Dance Dance Revolution on a rainy day, and just countless other things. I truly felt like I loved you all those years ago, and the fact that I could tell you I love you was already a stepping stone to hopefully being together forever. If you were to die, I'd die with you." Barba said, tears streaming down his face.

To his surprise, Effy turned over, her own eyes puffy with tears.

"Rafi, do you want popcorn? We have some at the house and we can cuddle until your arms gets numb" Effy said, smiling and crying.

"All of the popcorn, Effita." Barba said, smiling through his tears.

He propped her up and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Let's go see how the girls are doing, yeah?" he asked her.

Effy nodded and he helped her before walking in with a doctor that was tending to one of the girls.

The girls had woken up and were talking to the guys when the two girls walked in.

"You're up and about, Cocoa Butter, how'd you even survive that shot?" Amanda said, wide-eyed.

"My dog tags trapped it before it could even hit me. All I had on me was gunshot residue." Effy explained.

"That push to the pew must have fucked up your back somehow though." Simone said.

"Oh it hurt like hell, but I'll be okay." Effy said, as Barba helped her into a seat.

"That Yelina woman, must have had some demons in her closet." Sonny said.

"To some degree. She hurt others to feel something, but it wasn't meant to last long. I think after I left her was when she realized that something inside her snapped. She was always competitive, but never chose her battles wisely." Barba explained.

"Do we need to know why you left her?" Fin asked.

"She messed around with guys behind my back. She claimed to love me, but how can you love someone like that?" Barba replied.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"She really caught us off guard when she shot us." Aria said. "I wanted to tase her ass so badly. That or rip out her fucking hair extensions."

"They're extensions, we wouldn't blame you for that at all." Barba quipped.

Everyone shared a laugh as the doctor came in.

"Well ladies, you're all doing great. We did manage to take out the bullets from each of you, your wounds have been taken care of and they'll heal up very soon, and you only need to take these prescribed painkillers for 3 months. You're all able to go home in about an hour. Your discharge papers have been covered."

As the doctor left, she let in one of the officers that were outside the church earlier that night.

"On behalf of LAPD, we want to thank the NYPD for their help in this crime. Armendariz (Aria) and Francois (Simone), you have served your city well. We apologize for you being hurt in the line of duty. Here are jackets provided by the city to cover up as you exit the hospital." The officer said. He saluted the girls and took his leave.

The three girls, with the help of Fin, Sonny, and Nick, draped the jackets over their clothes.

"I think it's time to cut this trip short." Nick said, stroking Amanda's hair affectionately.

"Let's at least do lunch at that place we were at earlier. They said the meal's on them anyway." Sonny suggested.

"Stay the night with us, Aria and Simone. We'll let you borrow some clothes." Effy offered.

Aria and Simone accepted and within the hour the group was able to leave the hospital.

There were cars ready to take the group home.

 **VACATION HOUSE**

The group dispersed and made their way to their respective rooms.

Nick and Amanda made their way to their room, and Nick spent the rest of the night holding her, watching tv as she slept.

Fin and Simone spent the night talking and drinking.

Sonny and Aria played 20 questions.

Barba and Effy, however, sat together in silence. He helped her into her nightgown and robe, and brushed her hair as she sat still.

He took off her necklace, with the bullet still lodged in between the tags, and set it aside.

He removed his own clothes, changing into a wife beater and black pajama bottoms.

When he turned around, he saw Effy trying to get up. He hurried to her side and helped her up.

"Can…can you get me some water?" Effy asked softly.

"Of course, baby. Just sit right there." Barba kindly obliged. He got her cold bottled water from the mini fridge and brought it to her.

Effy nodded and took the water bottle.

"Baby, are you okay? You look so sad." Barba asked, worried.

"I'm just still so shaken up. I could have died tonight." Effy said, her voice breaking.

After a few seconds, Effy started bawling her eyes out.

Everyone heard her and they made their way to the room she and Barba shared.

"I never knew that this could even happen. I never thought that Yelina would go as wild as she did. I can't understand why she hated me so much. She had everything in the world and she could have whatever and whoever she wanted. Why would she go after me? Just because you loved me? She had a family, a husband, and kids! Her life was going so well; she was established." Effy sobbed into her pillow.

"It's not your fault." Nick said.

Effy and Barba looked up. Barba motioned for everyone to come in.

They surrounded the bed, trying to comfort her.

Looking up, Effy tried wiping her tears.

"You all could have died, because of a petty fight. I never wanted you all to get hurt because of me. I'm just so sorry. I'm sorry. I am truly, truly sorry." Effy said, crying once again.

"Cocoa, we never leave a fellow detective behind. You're one of us. You're family. You know we loved you the minute you walked in through the door." Amanda said, kissing Effy's forehead.

"Effy, I know we only met briefly, but I feel so close to you. You've been such a delight to have around and I've never seen any detective fight so hard and get back up like that. You're one in a million." Simone said, smiling at Effy.

"I can't be the only one that thinks that you're also pretty damn ballsy. You beat Yelina's ass and we thought she killed you. I'll be damned if I'm the only one that thought that you still look good after a fight." Sonny said, trying to break the tension.

Everyone laughed and agreed that Effy still looked good after the confrontation.

"Plus, I don't think Barba would know what to do without you." Aria added, looking up at Barba who was holding Effy tight.

Everyone nodded.

"I think a selfie is in order." Nick said, grabbing his phone.

Everyone was pajama-clad and for the most part, in good spirits.

They all squeezed in for a selfie and captioned it "Team No Sleep".

They all decided to pose for more pictures and someone played some music on a stereo and ordered a pizza.

Effy's smile grew. Her teammates turned friends, also turned family, made the best of the situation and as a result of it, their bond grew.

Barba went and grabbed some beers and everyone had a mini turn up session in their room.

"Not Your Father's Ginger Ale, anyone?" he called to everyone.

Everyone grabbed one and they went to town on the loaded meat lovers' pizza in front of them.

"Let's play truth or dare, who's in?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah!"

"Okay"

"Fun!"

"Let's do it!"

Everyone sat in a circle and Amanda came back with some candy she bought, so whoever was going to do a mouth-to-mouth dare wouldn't have to taste pizza.

"Since Sonny thought of playing the game, he'll ask the first question." Simone said.

"Alright. Ah, Aria. Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Dare." Aria replied.

"Drink the rest of your beer."

Aria had a little more than half left over, so she shrugged and chugged it down.

 **(A/N: Not Your Father's Ginger Ale has an average ABV (alcohol by volume) of 5.7%)**

"Effy, Truth or Dare?" Aria asked.

"Truth." Effy replied.

"Whom, among the girls, would you have a one-on-one lesbian encounter with?" she asked.

"Ah, since I am bisexual and I only know one other bisexual in this circle, it would have to be Amanda." Effy said simply.

"You too, Cocoa." Amanda said, popping gummy bears in her mouth.

"Nick, Truth or Dare?" Effy asked.

"Let's make it interesting. Dare." Nick said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Kiss the male that's most attractive to you." Effy drawled.

Things were heating up very quickly, not that anyone minded.

"Okay, fair enough." Nick said as he dove in to kiss Barba full on the mouth.

"I didn't think he'd do it." Effy said, watching them kiss right next to her.

When they came up for air, Barba nodded. "This got interesting."

Everyone got a little quiet.

"I don't know about y'all, but that was…eventful." Fin said, chuckling.

Everyone shared a laugh.

"Barba, Truth or Dare." Nick asked, taking a scoop of gummy bears.

"Truth." He replied.

"What did you think of that kiss?" Nick asked.

"You could use a little less tongue, but it was pretty damn good." Barba said, raising his eyebrows.

"I'll make a mental note." Nick laughed.

"Fin, Truth or Dare?" Barba asked.

"I'll take truth for 500" Fin replied.

"Hm…have you slept with Simone yet?"

"4 times." Fin said, taking a swig of beer.

Simone drank to that testimony. "We can go for 5 later." She whispered to him.

Fin smiled and put his arm around her.

"Alright, Sonny. Truth or Dare?" Fin asked.

"Ah, I'll take dare." Sonny said.

"Tell us an awkward boner story." Fin said.

"I have too many. There's this one time though when Sarge was yelling at us because we almost fucked up a case and I thought the authority she had when she was angry was so hot that it just kinda happened. Amanda, you were there. You slapped me upside the head and said to stop looking at your Instagram photos when I wasn't. I should have because you got so defensive haha." Sonny said.

Everyone busted out laughing that Barba got the hiccups when he reached for his beer.

"Alright, so….Amanda, pick your poison. Truth or dare?" Sonny asked.

"Dare." Amanda said, while rolling a blunt.

"Once you finish rolling that blunt, take a long hit and shotgun it to the person of your choice. Then we can do a two-puff pass." Sonny explained.

"Okay, cool." She said, while running the lighter across the blunt before lighting it. Once she lit it, she took a long drag and reached for Effy's face.

"Whoa!" everyone said as she shotgun passed the hit to Effy, kissing her in the process.

"I suddenly love peaches." Effy said after kissing Amanda.

"You ever thought of a poly-amorous relationship?" Simone asked.

"Call it crazy, but I don't like to share, unless it's evenly balanced. You know, two guys and two girls?" Amanda explained, passing the blunt to Simone.

"Truth or dare, Simone?" Effy asked

"Dare" Simone replied.

"Point to the person you'd have a threesome with. Fin is already the other person, but pick the third person." Effy said.

Simone pointed to Sonny.

"I've never slept with a white guy before. Call it crazy." Simone said, passing the blunt to Fin.

"I'll allow it." Fin said, passing the blunt to Barba.

"Truth or Dare, Effy?" Simone asked.

"Truth." Effy said.

"What did you think when you got transferred from Chicago to New York and met everyone?" Simone asked.

Effy thought for a moment.

"Well, I thought 'oh fuck, I'm going to get eaten alive.'. However, I was wrong. Everyone was so friendly and forthcoming to me. I was really excited to take in what New York had to offer me in the police department. I loved it more when Rafi, Barba, was so taken aback by seeing me again after so long." Effy sighed.

"To be fair, I didn't think you'd come back to New York looking so fucking hot." Barba said quickly, passing the blunt to Sonny.

"You thought I was hot?" Effy said, jokingly.

"No shit, Elizabeth." Barba said, kissing her forehead.

"Well thank you." Effy said, getting the blunt from Sonny.

"Well, let's turn up some more. Blast that music, fam." Sonny said to Barba as he got up and put on some music.

Barba put on the song "Hell of a Night" by GTA and Sandro Silva.

The girls got up and started dancing on each other while the guys watched and passed around the blunt.

"Our girls are some kind of perfect." Nick said, observing the girls dancing on each other rather close.

"They are." Sonny agreed, taking a hit from the blunt and passing it to Aria.

"Come dance with us, guys!" Aria said after blowing smoke into Sonny's lips.

Sonny got weak in the knees for Aria when she danced with him. All he could do was nod weakly and pull her away from Simone.

The other three guys followed suit and went up to their girls.

It became an all out filth fest. (Well, not t **otally** filthy).

In between beer, weed, pizza, and candy, the crew was all over the place. They were dancing and making out with each other, and some clothes were shed.

"So is anyone getting laid tonight?" Nick yelled.

Everyone cheered in agreement as they carried on their festivities. The guys and girls passed another blunt around as they danced provocatively on their fellow partners, anticipating the rest of the night heating up later on.

Everyone started getting a little frisky as the music got sexier and the weed was getting to them. Nick and Amanda snuck away to their room for some sex, Fin and Simone went downstairs to occupy the couch, and Sonny and Aria ran off to their room to ravage each other.

That left Effy and Barba alone in their room once again.

"That was so much fun!" Effy sighed, falling back on the bed.

"Very fun indeed" Barba agreed, leaning in to kiss her.

Effy kissed him back as he got on top of her. As they started making out, Effy felt Barba's hands go up her short nightgown and slip off her underwear.

"Can we?" Barba asked, kissing her neck up and down.

"Of course." She replied, pushing him away, looking deep into his eyes.

Barba kept kissing her neck, snaking a hand in her nightgown and feeling her up.

"You're so soft." Barba murmured as he kissed and nipped at her neck.

He took it upon himself to kiss and bite her as he ran his hands up and down her body under the thin silky fabric.

"Rafi…" Effy gasped, her fingers lightly dancing on his back.

Barba's body heat against Effy's felt almost white hot. Effy knew when his body heat grew; his want for her did as well.

Barba wanted to be inside her so badly, but he wanted to make her want it first.

He saw a bag of skittles on the nightstand by Effy's side of the bed and he had an idea.

Barba pulled her up close to him, his hands on the hem of Effy's nightgown. He raised the nightgown up, showing her naked body softly glowing against the low, dim light in the room. As he pulled it off of her, he grabbed the bag of skittles and then tossed the silky cloth on the ground.

He then made Effy lay on her back as he got on top of her.

Barba took skittles out of the bag and placed some in a line down the valley of Effy's breasts ending at her womanhood.

"Stay very still, my love." He instructed before kissing her and taking each skittle in his mouth until he was facing her womanhood.

"Ah…" Effy groaned quietly as she felt him kiss her folds and lightly run his tongue across her nether regions.

Barba started to enjoy himself immensely as he rubbed her nub in a small circular motion, with the skittles still in his mouth.

"Sabes tan dulce (Tastes so sweet)" He whispered, looking up through heavy-lidded eyes at Effy writhing from the pleasure.

"Papi…" was all Effy managed to say, feeling his tongue suddenly in her womanhood.

Barba suddenly stopped and slipped off his bottoms. He crawled up to her and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Ready?" Barba whispered as he positioned his member in front of her already painfully throbbing entrance.

"Si (yes)" she replied.

Within seconds, he was inside her and started thrusting slowly, the way he liked it.

"You're so perfect." Barba groaned, holding Effy's hips with every thrust.

He leaned down, letting her legs wrap around his waist. Effy pulled his neck down and started kissing and biting his neck, causing the thrusts to get rougher.

"Ah fuck" Effy moaned, in between kisses as they both started to sweat. Barba could feel her body slightly trembling at the intensity of the thrusts.

Barba was reeling as he thrust faster, enjoying how it made her feel.

"Oh, Hermosa (beautiful) you're so…tight." Barba whispered as he thrust harder.

Effy couldn't say a word. All she could do was grip the sheets with one hand and scratch his back with the other.

Barba enjoyed watching Effy's facial expressions as he continued to ravage her.

They went on with their lovemaking until Effy raised her hips to meet Barba's thrusts. The sounds of their lovemaking intensified.

Names were moaned out loud.

Sweet Spanish nothings were whispered.

Moans, groans, cries, and gasps rang throughout the room. The two bodies were holding each other tight as their sex progressed in a rapid rate.

"I…"" Effy choked out, in the height of it all.

"Y-yes?" Barba gasped as he ground his hips into hers.

"I love you!" She replied breathlessly as she felt herself coming.

"I love you too…oh my god…." Barba cried out, feeling his seed spill into Effy's womanhood.

The two wearily collapsed beside each other as they tried to gather themselves.

"My love, I could have sworn I saw stars…" Effy murmured, breathing deeply to regain control.

"I wanted you to." Barba replied, grabbing a towel. He bent down and wiped the sweat from Effy's forehead and chest, then did the same to himself.

Effy reached for the covers, putting them over the two.

Barba then reached for the lights and shut them off, shifting closer to Effy.

"Rest, my love. We've had quite a day." Barba whispered, kissing Effy's forehead.

"Okay babe. Goodnight. I love you." Effy said softly, kissing Barba lightly on the cheek.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Barba replied, putting his arm around her shoulder as they nodded off to sleep.

Well, Effy was able to sleep; Barba, however, the poor guy had to stomach through hearing some of his team getting busy.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 7**

 **Whew, that was a bit much. What did you think? Please be sure to read, review, favorite, and follow.**

 **xoxo**


	8. Drag Queens, Reinosas

**Tempt Me, Barba.**

 **Summary:** Rafael Barba has a surprise waiting for him and a new detective is transferred from Chicago PD, originally from the Dominican Republic. This surprise, and this detective, what do they have in common?

 **Warning** : Sexual content, mature language, possible violence, and too much time on my hands.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Law &Order: Special Victims Unit, Chicago PD, and/or any and all of their affiliates. I also do not own any rights to the labels and artists that are/will be mentioned throughout this piece of fiction. No copyright infringement intended.

Author's Notes: That two-part chapter burned me out and I had to just take a little rest. I'm doing much better now and I'm so happy to bring you chapter 8. Thank you for the continuous love on this story, you all make me so happy. Thank you so much for the wait, I do apologize sincerely since I had some health problems and stress going on outside of my home and it just felt like I was being so trapped. I'm okay now, no need to worry.

No "In case you missed it" today. I realized y'all are already pretty much following this story. However, if you have any unanswered questions, please voice them in my inbox or in a review.

Time for Story Time!

Chapter 8: Drag Queens, Reinonas.

(A/N: I had to look up a Spanish definition of Drag Queen. If I did not translate that correctly, please let me know. Thanks!)

The next morning, everyone was coming down from a high laced with sex, pizza, candy, and beer.

On the first floor of the vacation home, Fin and Simone were asleep on the couch. Thankfully, their bodies were covered with a heavy duvet sheet they brought out from the bedroom.

Also on the first floor, Sonny and Aria were in his room. Aria slept peacefully while poor Sonny was throwing up a storm in the bathroom.

On the second floor, Amanda and Nick were sleeping peacefully. Well, until Amanda got up and opened the curtains, making a peaceful Nick become very disgruntled.

At the end of the hall, Effy and Barba were doing morning yoga, trying to regain their bearings after the night before.

The two finished their morning exercises and kissed each other good morning.

"Should we go see how everyone else is doing?" Barba asked, taking a drink of water.

"Let them sleep" Effy said, putting her hair up in a messy bun and throwing a hoodie on.

Barba nodded in agreement and pulled a hoodie on as well.

The two went downstairs to take a nice stroll around the house outside.

They stopped in front of the house and sat outside on the doorstep and just started talking.

"Elizabeth, I was wondering…" Barba said, holding her hand.

"Hm?" Effy looked up.

"How do we tell Olivia that we're together?" he asked.

"Hate to interrupt, but she already knows." Sonny said, opening the door, revealing some very scantily clad detectives looking a little miserable.

"How?" Barba said, a little surprised.

"That's easy…You guys made it to Amanda's Snapchat story. Liv loves her snaps." Nick said, showing the two in a lovely lip lock captioned, 'We all waited long enough'.

"Ah…" Effy said, her face getting a little hot.

"Don't worry, she's happy for you. She sent a selfie of her, Cassidy, and Noah saying 'yay!'" Amanda said, smiling.

"So, how do we celebrate the approval of this beautiful couple?" Aria asked.

"Lunch at Angelini, Dinner and drinks at a club." Fin suggested.

"Let's go to a Drag show!" Simone exclaimed.

Everyone looked at her quizzically.

"What? You're NYPD, you cannot tell me you have NOT seen a Drag show." Aria added.

"Oh, we've seen them" Amanda assured her.

"I've been to a bunch in Chicago. They have a 4-drink minimum." Effy added.

"4 drinks? Borracha (drunk)" Barba said, jokingly.

"Well, let's go to a Drag show." Fin said.

Fin really liked Drag shows. He wasn't gay, but he loved the fact that these men could dress as stunning women and perform their hearts out. They weren't usually in it for the money, just for the love of the crowd and a chance to be accepted.

Everyone decided after last night that a shower was in order most definitely.

The men made coffee and tea for the girls while they waited for them to be done with their showers.

"We're done!" The girls called out to the guys when they got out.

The guys immediately went in to shower.

While they showered, Amanda and Effy invited Aria and Simone upstairs.

"You guys can raid our stuff and pick out what you want to wear" Amanda said, sifting through the closet.

"Are we all size zeroes and twos here?" Simone asked.

The girls stopped talking and busted out in laughter.

"Yes, ma'am. Pick out whatever you want!" Effy said, blow-drying her hair.

Aria picked out a pair of high waist black shorts, a royal blue chiffon top, and black strappy sandals. Effy let her wear a long necklace she bought from Anthropologie when she and Amanda went shopping.

Simone decided on grey leggings and a pastel pink crop top with white converse low-top sneakers. Amanda lent her some diamond stud earrings she picked up at Macy's.

Effy wore an icy blue tank top with white shorts, black wedges, and her simple nameplate necklace.

And Amanda wore a peach crop top and black high waist jeans with peach floral vans. She finished off her look with a simple cross necklace.

They went downstairs and waited for the guys while drinking the coffee and tea they left for them.

When the guys finished their showers and got dressed, all of them wore blue jeans and different colored t-shirts and sneakers, they made their way down.

"It's a nice day out, why don't we walk?" Barba asked.

Everyone agreed and made their way out.

 **ANGELINI OSTERIA**

The crew sat in their table from the night before and ordered food as they played Cards Against Humanity, courtesy of Simone.

When their food came, they started talking animatedly amongst themselves.

"I'd love to see some of you guys get drunk at the Drag show tonight." Amanda said, taking a bite from her pasta.

"Seeing Sonny get trashed sounds like fun" Barba agreed, drinking his wine.

"Asshole." Sonny said, taking a swig of his beer.

Barba stuck his tongue out, clearly only messing with him.

"Well, I for one would love to have a nice drink and watch some queens tear it up." Fin said.

"I heard that." Effy said, clinking glasses with Fin in agreement.

"I can get down with that." Nick said, taking an olive from Amanda's plate.

"Let's decide on a place then!" Aria said, pouring herself some water.

The remaining time of their lunch day was spent eating desserts and figuring out where to watch a Drag show.

They decided on a place called Micky's, a club known for "Showgirls at Micky's"

 **(A/N: Let's fast forward a little to where they're already there)**

 **MICKY'S**

 **SHOWGIRLS AT MICKY'S NIGHT**

 **8857 SANTA MONICA BOULEVARD, WEST HOLLYWOOD**

When the team came to the club, they were already in awe at how packed it was, but that wasn't going to stop them from having a good time.

A hostess escorted them to a less crowded area with a great view

The crew took up two tables near the middle of the venue, ordering drinks and snacking on some gummy candy Amanda had in her purse.

"HOW THE FUCK YA DOIN'?" A drag queen named Bianca Del Rio called out to the audience, serving up some glittery Breakfast at Tiffany's realness.

"Wow, that's a guy? Her makeup is amazing." Nick observed, taking a handful of gummy bears from Amanda's purse.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they heard Bianca speak.

"We've got a great fucking show for you all tonight. Remember, count your shots motherfuckers, you will thank us later. Oh wait, you thanked us when you sat the fuck down." Bianca continued, hearing the roar of snaps, sassy responses, and laughter.

After the noise died down, she started making announcements.

"Okay, we've got some real treats for you tonight. We've got a lip-syncing contest, vogue contest, and some special guests from RuPaul's Drag Race with us! So, just like in the show, don't what?"

"FUCK IT UP!" The crowd responded excitedly.

"Alright, I'll be your hostess, because nobody was fit for it, but you know…" Bianca finished, dropping the mic and making her way backstage.

The girls looked at the four men, shocked as hell.

"We watch Drag Race too. Sue us." Barba quipped, taking a sip of his rum and Coke.

The girls then looked back at each other and had devious smiles on their faces.

Before anyone could say anything, the song Twist of Fate by Olivia Newton-John started playing.

A drag queen named Katya Zamolodchikova, a former Drag Race contestant (season 7) , came out lip-syncing the vocals. Before she hit the chorus, she jumped into a full split.  
 _It's gotta be a strange twist of fate_ _Tellin' me that heaven can wait_  
 _Tellin' me to get it right this time_  
 _Life doesn't mean a thing_ _Without the love you bring_  
 _Love is what we found_ _The second time around_

Everyone, including the crew, started getting up and clapping along to Katya's performance.

When she finished, Bianca scurried out to introduce the first contest.

"Let's introduce the mistress of the marijuana, MISS LAGANJA ESTRANGA! But she won't be performing just yet. We want to see who can perform her song 'Legs' the best. Now, I'm sure you bitches know this song and have played it on a loop, so let's get some volunteers!"

Everyone was raising their hands excitedly as Bianca scanned the crowd for contestants.

"Okay, let's get you (a buff dude), you (Effy), princess peach (Amanda), and you, fancy bitch (Nick)!"

The four got up onstage, waiting for some instruction.

"Okay, so what we're going to do is, you will perform in pairs. Fancy bitch (Nick) and Buff, you two will perform together, and Princess Peach and Icebox will work together." Bianca said, before signaling for the music to start.

 _Come on legs!_

 _Legs over head, like a pretzel_

 _(You know you want it)_

 _You like how I throw it back like a missile_

 _(You know I want it)_

Nick and the Buff guy started throwing around Magic Mike style moves as they danced side-by-side, lip-syncing the beginning.

Effy and Amanda got creative as they started dancing and lip-syncing as their group raised their eyebrows, and their drinks, at them.

 _Legs long, waist thin, nice tights, bet you wanna taste them_

 _Thick lips, where do you wanna place them?_

 _I ain't even mention the coup de gras_

 _The gassava melons in my parlour bra_

Amanda bent over while Effy grabbed her ass as they started to enjoy themselves at their favorite part.

 _Put my legs up high like a hand stand_

 _This is a new pre-sex anthem_

The four ended in a Death Drop Shangela (seasons 2&3) would be proud of, earning roars of "YAAASSSS" from the crowd.

"Alright, I've seen what I needed to see!" LaGanja Estranga (season 6) herself said coming from the middle of the club.

LaGanja was decked out in glittery green marijuana print all over her outfit. Her nails looked like a fantasy, her hair was laid for the Gods, and her shoes were epic.

 **(A/N: Please google these drag queens as I name them here in this story. I want you all to be able to follow along with this scene.)**

"I am LIVING for you bitches, YAAASSSS!" she said, making her way to the stage.

"Let's get the decision from the crowd. How many of you liked Peach and Icebox?" LaGanja asked.

The crowd cheered.

"How about Beefcake and Fancy?"

The crowd roared.

"YES GAWD!" LaGanja cheered.

"It's clear Beefcake and Fancy won! Condragulations boys, you've won free drinks all night for you and your parties. Don't get too fucked up!" LaGanja announced, sending everyone off the stage.

The three made it back to their table, greeted by high fives and cheers.

"Damn, Nick. You can really move!" Fin said, chuckling with his arm around Simone.

"Amanda makes me watch Drag Race with her. I myself am shocked I knew the words to that song and that I can dance like that." Nick said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Amanda, Effy. Y'all can really dance!" Sonny and Aria said, eating handfuls of gummy bears.

"Oh yes, you both can." Barba said, kissing Effy on the forehead.

"I'll dance for you when we get home" Effy replied, giving him a kiss.

"Okay bitches, you've met Katya, you've put your legs over your head like a pretzel with LaGanja, but I have to ask, are you ready for MISS SHANGELA?" Bianca called out to the crowd.

"I FUCKING LOVE SHANGELA!" Fin yelled, jumping out of his seat.

Barba and the detectives looked at him, a little shocked.

"You tell Liv, we fightin'." Fin said, clearing his throat and sat back down.

"Duly noted." The crew said, sipping their drinks.

"You know what, Mama?" LaGanja asked Bianca onstage.

"What? Is this another one of your moments? Season 6 did enough for you honey." Bianca said, clearly fucking with her.

"Let's get the HAUS OF EDWARDS ALL UP IN THIS GIG!" LaGanja replied.

"For once, you have a good idea. Go get those bitches." Bianca said, clapping slowly.

The lights died out and a voice boomed over the speakers.

"My name is Alyssa Edwards, and THIS…is the HAUS OF EDWARDS." The voice said, as none other than Alyssa Edwards (season 4), Shangela Laquifa Wadley (2&3), Gia Gunn (6), and LaGanja Estranga (6) all came out in a diamond formation.

Coincidentally, Beyonce's song Formation came on as they started lipsyncing to the beginning of the song.

After a night of festivities and Drag Queen fun, the squad got up and made their way out of the club.

"That was pretty fucking fun. They really know how to turn up here in West Hollywood!" Fin said, as the group sat at a nearby park.

"We have a lot of fun here." Simone said, lighting a cigarette.

"Well, we could have more fun." Amanda said, drinking from a bottle of water she bought from a nearby corner store.

"What do you have in mind?" Barba asked, playing with Effy's hair.

"Let's do our own little show here in the park. Anybody carry a mini speaker?" Amanda said.

"Oh! I do! I carry it with me when I have lunch outside the station!" Aria exclaimed, handing Amanda a Beats by Dre pill speaker from her Chanel bag.

Amanda took out her iphone and she connected the Bluetooth function to the speaker.

The four girls got into a formation as the song "Venus" by Lady Gaga came on.

Amanda started off lip-syncing the first couple of bars.

 _Rocket #9 take off to the planet (To the planet)_ _  
_ _Venus_ _  
_ _Aphrodite lady seashell bikini (Garden panty)_ _  
_ _Venus_ _  
_ _Let's blast off to a new dimension (In your bedroom)_ _  
_ _Venus_ _  
_ _Aphrodite lady seashell bikini (Get with me)_ _  
_ _Venus_

The three girls posed as they lifted Effy, while she lip-synced the first bridge.

 _I can't help the way I'm feeling,_

 __ _Goddess of love, please take me to your leader_

 __ _I can't help I keep on dancin'_

 __ _Goddess of Love! Goddess of Love!_

They turned in a circle as they spun Effy around before gently putting her back down

 _Effy: Take me to your planet (to the planet)_ _  
_ _Take me to your planet (to the planet)_

 __ _Amanda: Take me to your leader (to the planet)_ _  
_ _Your leader, Your leader (to the planet)_

 __ _Aria: Take me to your planet (to the planet)_ _  
_ _Take me to your planet (to the planet)_

 __ _Simone: Take me to your Venus (to the planet)_ _  
_ _Your Venus, Your Venus (to the planet)_

Then they started to turn the party

 _When you touch me I die_ _  
_ _Just a little inside_

 __ _I wonder if this could be love_ _  
_ _This could be love_

 __ _Cuz you're out of this world_ _  
_ _Galaxy, space and time_ _  
_ _I wonder if this could be love_

The girls pulled the guys in to dance with them as they started making a bit of a public spectacle, as people passing by stopped to watch and record them.

"YAAAASSSSSS! WERK BITCHHH!" Some spectators called on as their little show went on.

When the crew finished, people ran up to them, asking for selfies and group pictures. They were given the name "The Dancing Cops"

Once the excitement died down, everyone got their stuff together and went on home.

 **VACATION HOUSE**

"Wow, that was really fun!" Nick said, kicking off his shoes.

Everyone agreed as they started getting undressed.

"I don't think I've ever had that much fun before until we met you guys!" Aria added, as she started rubbing Sonny's shoulders.

"There's so much to do here, you can't have been bored since this weekend." Amanda said, playing with her hair.

"You're right, there's a lot to do, but having that fun and doing all those fun things with new friends, makes it even better." Simone said.

Everyone audibly agreed.

"Let's watch a movie, but let's pack first so we can be outta here and ready to go back home." Barba suggested.

Everyone went to their respective rooms of the house and started gathering up their things.

Aria and Simone helped Amanda and Effy put things away and helped them pack.

"You guys can keep the stuff you're wearing, they look better on the two of you anyway!" Effy said to the girls, hugging them tightly.

"Yeah, besides, when we come back, we can all go shopping together!" Amanda added.

The girls started chatting animatedly amongst themselves as they gathered things up.

The guys were downstairs cleaning up the kitchen and other rooms making sure that the place looked as nice as it did when they first showed up.

"Do you think this relationship between you and Effy will last? You saw how Yelina was so hell bent on tearing you two apart, even by just finding out less than 48 hours ago that you two were involved." Nick asked Barba as he fluffed the couch pillows.

"Yelina and I may have had a history, but I wouldn't let history repeat itself. Also, knowing that I've known Effy for about the same time, knowing what she's like, the way she reacts to big things as well as small things, I want to be with her for as long as we can. I do really love her, and not just for how she looks, but for who she is, inside and out." Barba responded.

"That's beautiful, man. I wish you both nothing but the best. You're both really good for each other." Fin said, patting Barba on the back."

"Thanks man. She's a feisty one, but she isn't hard to handle. It's easy to make her happy, but easier to upset her." Barba said, chuckling.

The men finished cleaning up downstairs and packed their things as the girls came down with their stuff and set them by the door.

"Well, everything is cleaned up upstairs, so we're good on that. How's down here?" Simone asked.

"Everything's done down here. Sonny took out the trash just now, so we can just relax and watch a movie until the cars get here." Nick replied.

Everyone made his and herself comfortable in the living room as they scrolled Netflix to find a movie.

They settled for some Korean drama called "Playful Kiss"

"Thank god for subtitles." Amanda said out loud.

As the laughter died down, they started watching the show until the wee hours of the morning.

 **Well, that's chapter 8. I know it's a bit short, but this was just a nicer, chill chapter after the craziness the squad had going for them. Read, review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Xoxo**


	9. Central Park, Parque Central

**Tempt Me, Barba.**

 **Summary:** Rafael Barba has a surprise waiting for him and a new detective is transferred from Chicago PD, originally from the Dominican Republic. This surprise, and this detective, what do they have in common?

 **Warning** : Sexual content, mature language, possible violence, and too much time on my hands.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Law &Order: Special Victims Unit, Chicago PD, and/or any and all of their affiliates. I also do not own any rights to the labels and artists that are/will be mentioned throughout this piece of fiction. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Author's Notes:** None. All I'm gonna say is this: Try planning a wedding with your mother, count the bottles of wine you've gone through, let me know how it goes.

* * *

Chapter 9: Central Park, Parque Central

When the crew landed back in New York, they were so happy to get back to their homes and relax before going back to the precinct the next day.

Nick and Amanda took a Lyft car back to Nick's mom place to pick up her dog Frannie.

Fin and Sonny drove to a Burger King before going their separate ways.

Barba and Effy made their way back to their apartment by Uber car.

"What an eventful weekend." Effy said, turning her phone back on.

"Eventful indeed. I'm just excited to get back home and into my own bed." Barba replied.

"Rafi, why don't you get into bed with me?" Effy asked.

Barba looked at Effy, he couldn't handle how cute she looked when she wanted something; her green eyes seemed to sparkle when she was excited or just content.

"Of course, preciosa (precious)" Barba said, kissing her forehead.

 **EFFY AND BARBA'S APARTMENT**

 **EFFY'S UNIT**

 **6:30AM**

"I'm gonna freshen up, I'll only be a few minutes." Effy called as she put her bags down and made her way into the bathroom with some clothes in her arms.

"I'm gonna raid your snacks babe!" Barba replied, as he began to look through her cabinets and fridge.

Barba was in awe at how stocked she had her fridge and cabinets.

She had all of her sweet snacks in one cabinet, salty treats on a shelf, dried snacks above the fridge along with Lucky Charms cereal, S'morz cereal, Oreo O's, Raisin Bran, and Reese's Puffs. In her fridge she had yogurts, salads, cheeses, butters, condiments for ice cream, and endless other things.

However, her wine cabinet seemed to be lacking. Well, most of her liquor was nonexistent. Barba knew he had to change that.

But…when he turned around, his mind was nowhere near wine anymore.

Effy came out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel, donning an off shoulder Chicago Blackhawks jersey and black boy shorts.

"Your turn." Effy said, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

Barba wasted no time and made a break for the bathroom.

 **(A/N: OKAY PRETTY SURE WE CAN GUESS WHAT HE'S DOING IN THERE. HE'S TAKING A COLD SHOWER, PERVERTS.)**

Barba couldn't take his mind off Effy's body once again. All he could think of was pulling her clothes off and ravaging her on the plush couch in the living room. However, he felt like he needed to behave himself; it was early in the morning, and the man needed some sleep.

When he finished, he went into his bag and grabbed some black boxer shorts he bought from Under Armour over the course of their vacation weekend.

Towel drying his hair, he went into Effy's room where his sleeping beauty was resting soundly.

His erection slowly calmed down as he marveled over the view of Effy's chest heaving slowly, her wavy hair cascaded over the pillow, and her long legs peeking out of the covers.

He carefully crawled into bed with her, hopeful that he didn't disturb her sleep.

It would seem that he didn't, given she turned around in her sleep and rested her head on his chest.

"Absolutely gorgeous" Barba whispered, kissing Effy's forehead before nodding off to sleep.

 **11:30AM**

Effy woke up to an empty bed, wondering where Barba went.

"Baby! Where are you?" she called out.

"Kitchen!" he called back.

Effy walked out to the kitchen where Barba was sitting on the counter eating kiwi yogurt, wearing only his boxer shorts.

"You got out of bed…to eat yogurt." Effy said, her head tilted to one side.

"I found an edible in your drawer. I'm actually kind of high right now and I really wanted yogurt." Barba said, clearly enjoying the yogurt.

"At least you're wearing pants…on my marble counter…" Effy sighed, getting on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

"What do you want to do today?" Barba asked, almost busting his shit trying to get off the counter.

"I don't know, to be quite honest with you." Effy replied, sitting on her windowsill and watching people go about their day outside.

"Well, we could go to Central Park and walk around. You could wear something pretty, I'll buy you a big, soft pretzel. How's that sound?" Barba asked, walking up next to Effy and holding her hand.

"That sounds really nice. I'll go get dressed." Effy said, getting up.

While Effy hurried off to her room to go get dressed, Barba went and grabbed something from his bag to put on.

10-15 minutes later, Effy put her gun and badge in her purse after deciding on a knee-length, tight, mint skirt, a black short-sleeve, and simple black wedges. She straightened her hair and put on some light makeup.

Barba opted for black skinny jeans **(A/N: just work with me here, I think he'd look hot in them. Fight me.)** , a grey v-neck shirt, and grey converse low top sneakers.

When Barba came back into Effy's unit, he was speechless when he saw her emerge from her bedroom.

"It's just the park." Barba said, his voice cracking as his eyes glazed up and down Effy's body.

"You never know who's watching you." Effy said simply, grabbing her keys and pulling Barba's arm to get him to start walking.

 **CENTRAL PARK**

 **1:30PM**

Effy and Barba walked around the park, talking animatedly and sharing frozen lemonade.

"Is the park always this busy?" Effy asked, taking a spoonful of lemonade.

"Well, yeah. Tourists and locals alike practically LIVE at this park." Barba replied, taking a spoonful as well.

Effy and Barba took it upon themselves to take a selfie to commemorate the moment. But as Barba was getting ready to take the picture, some guys with fancy professional cameras and their assistants got a good look at the pair.

"Excuse me, but are you two models?" One of the guys asked.

"Us? No, not at all." Effy said, looking as confused as Barba.

"Well, we're photographers from Vogue, we were absolutely speechless at how gorgeous you and your boyfriend are. May we take a few shots of you? Free of charge for you two, and maybe a few shots will be featured in this month's issue? We're collaborating with Humans of New York and we'd love to get your gorgeous faces in a spread!" The other photographer explained.

Effy paused for a second, looked at Barba, who wasn't much help because he was actually looking forward to it.

"Well, sure. It sounds like fun." Effy said.

For a good two hours, the photographers were hard at work, getting good shots of Effy and Barba in front of hotels, fountains, landmarks, and just a few romantic shots for just the two of them.

After they were finished, they were asked a series of questions.

Effy's Questions:

" **How old are you?"**

"Next Question."

" **Occupation?"**

"Detective"

" **Birthplace"**

"Dominican Republic, and Chicago, Illinois"

" **Relationship to this man?"**

"Loving girlfriend"

" **Favorite activity?"**

"Dancing, cooking, yoga, and singing"

" **Words of inspiration for today's youth?"**

"Don't let anyone tell you that you can't be you. You're valid, important, and I love you."

 **Barba's Questions:**

" **How old are you?"**

"34"

 **Occupation?**

"Assistant District Attorney"

 **Birthplace**

Brooklyn, New York

 **Relationship to this woman?**

Devoted boyfriend

 **Favorite activity?**

Cooking, watching musicals, and working out

 **Words of inspiration for today's youth?**

"Live to exist, exist to live."

"Thank you both, you're both absolutely lovely people and I already feel like we have known you forever! We already have a title for the spread. " _For the Love of the Law…And Each Other!_ "

"Oh, thank you! This was really fun!" Effy said.

"No problem! We'll be in touch and send you the first copy of your spreads" Said the photographer who later introduced himself as Nicholai, and his cohort Jansen.

Effy and Barba continued walking and talking about trivial things until Effy heard a scream a distance away.

"Baby, did you hear that?" Effy asked.

"No, I didn't hear anything. What's wrong?" Barba asked, slightly worried.

"I think someone might be in trouble. Come on!" Effy and Barba hurried toward where she heard the sound, and could hear things getting louder.

"GET OFF OF ME! HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP M—"

The screams were cut off by something blunt and possibly heavy.

"Oh fuck." Barba muttered, holding Effy's hand firmly.

"I'll be back. If anything happens to me, well…nothing's gonna happen to me." Effy said, kissing Barba on the lips briskly and hurried toward what sounded like a crime in progress.

Barba quickly followed several steps behind her, putting Olivia on speed dial.

"Elizabeth Santa Rosa, NYPD! Is everyone okay?" She called out, pointing her gun, and her badge around her neck.

She started walking and jogging in the direction of the noise.

As Effy got closer, the voice got louder

What Effy saw made her stomach turn in big knots.

"Oh my god, honey! Are you okay?" Effy said, hurrying to the aid of a woman, bloodied, semi-conscious, and her clothes ripped apart. The blunt object in question was a heavy rock used for putting around freshly planted trees.

"I need a bus to Central Park, by the bridge, past the statue. I have a woman here, mid-20's, she's been badly assaulted and going in and out of consciousness. She's lost a lot of blood." Effy called from her phone.

"He's…right…behind you…" the woman rasped, her breathing was ragged.

Effy felt someone invading her space and her fighting instincts kicked in. She elbowed who she thought was behind her.

The person behind her was the "he" the woman warned her about. She held him down as she saw police officers running in her direction.

"She was asking for it, I swear. You see the way she's dressed, she was practically begging for it!" The guy said, trying to break away from Effy.

"Is there a bus on the way?" Effy asked the police officers as they put the guy in handcuffs and hauled him off.

"They should be here in 5, 4, 3, 2…" The officer counted down.

"Where's the victim?" The EMTs called, running in Effy's direction with a stretcher and equipment.

"1" the officer finished as they ran up to him, Effy, and the woman.

"She's right here." Effy said, kneeling next to the woman.

"It's okay sweetheart, the paramedics are here, and they're gonna take good care of you. I'll be there when they give me the green light to see you. Tu estas bien (You're okay)." She said to the woman as they picked her up and carted the woman to the ambulance.

Barba and Olivia, along with Fin, Nick, Amanda, and Sonny were sprinting to the scene of the crime.

"Jesus, there's so much blood. Is she okay?" Olivia asked, worry clear in her voice.

"Yeah, for a second there, I thought I was next. He was right behind me ready to attack me. If I didn't sense my space being compromised, I would have been on that ground with her." Effy said, her voice shaking.

"Well, we're glad you're okay. They're taking her to Bellvue. They'll let us know in about two hours if it's okay to see her." Amanda said, handing Effy a bottle of water.

Barba pulled Effy into his embrace and held her tight. "I don't think I could live with myself if anything happened to you. I almost lost it in California; Baby, I can't go through that again. I just can't." he whispered to her, kissing her forehead and face over and over.

"Let's head back to the precinct, get our thoughts together, and figure out our moves. Our suspect is in custody and should be in our holding cell shortly." Nick said.

The crew made their way to their cars, but as they got their cars, they couldn't help but notice Effy's clothes.

"You look good Effy" Sonny said.

Everyone else agreed.

 **PRECINCT**

 **SVU SECTION**

After giving Olivia the rundown on the crime scene, she was feeling really shook up, so she excused herself to the bucks, with Barba following her in.

Barba sat in the bucks with Effy, his arms around her waist.

"Do you want to go home? Amanda offered to get some answers from the victim so we can head back." Barba asked.

"I guess. I'm feeling so bummed about what happened." Effy replied, looking up at Barba, her eyes tearing up.

"You did your job, and you did it well. There's no need to be sad, love. You did your very best." He said, looking at her already crying eyes.

To him, Effy had the eyes of an angel and it made him feel so sad to see her in such a state of despair.

Barba and Effy's eyes met and the space between their faces gradually got smaller.

The two were locked in a deep kiss as Barba wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Let's go home, where we can pick this up later." Barba whispered, putting her head against his chest.

Effy nodded as they both got up.

"Y'all head home and relax. We'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?" Amanda said, taking a bit of gummy bears from her desk.

Olivia nodded approvingly and sent them out on their way.

Effy put her gun in her locker and followed Barba out the door.

"They're gonna make the sex" Sonny joked.

Amanda threw gummy bears at him. "Shut the fuck up, Carisi."

 **EFFY AND BARBA'S APARTMENT**

 **BARBA'S UNIT**

Effy and Barba decided to go to Barba's unit to blow off steam.

"That never gets easy." Effy sighed, pouring herself some bourbon on the rocks in a tumbler after kicking off her shoes.

"I know, princess, I know." Barba replied, hugging her from behind.

"But you can't be a hardass all the time. It's okay not to be okay." He murmured against her shoulder.

Effy turned around and looked at Barba. "I'm okay when you're near" she said lovingly, pulling him close to her.

Barba took advantage of the situation and picked her up bridal style.

He carried her to his room and gently placed her on the bed.

"Where did we leave off at the precinct?" he asked her as he crawled up to her.

"I think we left off somewhere here" Effy whispered as she pulled him for a kiss.

Barba pulled her closer to him, their bodies almost melting into each other.

"I can't get enough of you…" he breathed into her lips as he pulled off her shirt.

Barba started kissing and biting Effy's neck, hard. He was thriving on the sounds she made. Every gasp and moan was like a never-ending song he loved to hear.

Effy pulled off Barba's shirt and flipped him over so she was on top.

Once she got Barba on his back though, she got off of him and stood in front of the bed.

With an eyebrow raised, he sat up looking at her.

"You okay?" Barba asked.

"Of course" Effy said softly. She motioned for him to come to her, and he complied as he crawled up to her on all fours.

She then turned around, looking over her shoulder with heavy-lidded green eyes, now darkening with want.

"Unzip me."

In what seemed like a millisecond, Barba unzipped Effy's skirt and pulled it off.

Barba was face-to-face with the lace clad and very toned ass he worshipped.

As well as a thigh holster fit for an iPhone-shaped stun gun.

He got up on his knees and whispered in Effy's ear, "Turn around."

Effy turned around and Barba fell in love with her all over again.

Her long, straight hair falling over her eyes and shoulders, her green eyes that could bring a man to his knees, her large and perky breasts caressed in black lace, her tattoos adorning her tan, curvy body, her sensitive womanhood teasingly hidden by black lacy boy shorts, and her thigh holster holding her stun gun made a certain Rafael Barba's heart skip several beats.

To him, Effy was his James Bond girl: Sexy and dangerous.

He took her by the waist and used one hand to slide off her thigh holster. As it hit the ground, he kissed her fervently, keeping one hand on her waist and the other tangled in her hair.

"I crave you." Barba whispered in Effy's ear, his hands snaking towards the hooks of her bra.

With one snap, she was braless.

However, Effy wasn't going to be the only one barely dressed that night.

Her hands found their way to his jeans and unbuttoned them effortlessly. Barba kicked them off and let his hands roam her body.

He grabbed her waist after tossing aside the bra and pinned her down with his waist.

"I'm sure you don't need underwear anymore, so let's get rid of these." Barba whispered, kissing her and using both hands to slide her boy shorts off.

Barba enjoyed what he was seeing.

Effy was in his bed, completely naked. He saw this sight in California, but it was so much more intimate seeing her naked on his own bed.

Barba bent down to continue kissing Effy, but started trailing feather-light kisses down her body until he reached her womanhood.

He reached in between her legs, kissing her inner thighs, teasing her.

"Papi, you're being such a tease." Effy moaned softly, intertwining her fingers with his.

"You're one to talk. You look so good it's almost a sin to reach out and touch you." He whispered into her thighs as he trailed closer and closer toward her womanhood.

"Enough talk, my love." Effy groaned.

Barba took that as a signal and dove into her womanhood.

Effy's legs felt weightless as he kissed and nipped at her over and over again. She was in heaven.

Sensing that Effy was feeling rather blissful, Barba decided to switch it up; with one hand, he held her waist down as he continues to go down on her, and with the other hand, he slipped off his boxer shorts.

He stopped for a split second to reach up and kiss her hard on the lips, letting her taste herself.

"Tell me how you want it…" he whispered in her ear.

"Surprise me." She replied.

Barba positioned his member in the direction of Effy's womanhood as he held her waist with one hand.

He slowly pushed into her, sinking into her body, feeling her heart racing against his own.

"I've been waiting to do this again ever since we left. I've been getting so greedy." He whispered with every thrust.

"Surprised you didn't try to cop a feel earlier when I was sleeping?" Effy groaned, feeling Barba's pelvis meet hers.

"Wouldn't be right to break you out of such a peaceful sleep." Barba sighed, thrusting a little faster.

Effy's hands found their way to Barba's back and with every thrust, her nails dug into his skin.

"Haa. Fuck." He groaned, picking up his speed significantly, feeling her nails drag across his back. Hard.

Effy felt her breathing go ragged as she felt her womanhood tighten with every thrust.

Barba stopped and pulled Effy up to turn her around. He bent her over and thrust into her.

Effy's breathing turned into very loud moans as she felt Barba's pelvis meet her backside and his hand reaching into her hair and grabbing some.

The sex was intensifying, until….

Someone's fucking phone rang.

"WHY?" Barba yelled after pulling out of Effy gently.

"ADA Barba" Barba answered into the phone.

"Rafi it's your mother!" the cheerful voice chirped.

Effy was quietly snickering behind him as she took one of his college sweaters and put it on over her naked body.

"Mama, it's kind of late, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Barba asked, grabbing Effy's bare ass.

"You know it's never too late to talk to you mijo!" Mrs. Barba said, before yawning out loud.

"Go to sleep mama, we can talk tomorrow. We'll even go to lunch." Barba said, motioning for Effy to take the sweater off.

Effy pouted and took it off, throwing it at his face.

"Okay, good night. I love you too." Barba said, hanging up the phone and tossing the sweater somewhere across the room.

"Isn't that cute? Your mommy's checking up on you!" Effy giggled as she crawled under the covers.

"It loses it's cute when I was right in the middle of giving you a body-shattering orgasm" Barba said, crawling under the covers with her.

"Mmm, makes sense." Effy said giving him several kisses.

The two agreed to pick up the sex the next day and fell asleep.

"Thanks mom." Barba quietly grumbled under his breath as he drifted off to sleep.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Effy woke up to Barba playing with her hair.

She turned over, green eyes staring into green eyes.

"You're so cute" Barba whispered before kissing her good morning.

"Likewise, baby." Effy replied.

The two were interrupted of their sweet moment when they heard a knock on the door.

Barba put on sweatpants and a South Park t-shirt and went to go see whom it was.

"Amanda? Nick?" Effy heard Barba say. She put on yoga shorts and Barba's college sweater and made her way into the hallway.

"Hey guys, 'sup?" Effy said, putting her hair up in a messy bun.

"We interruptin'? We can come back later, but I'm pretty sure this tomato soup would get cold, and the grilled cheeses!" Amanda said, holding up a fancy paper bag.

"Baby, let them in, they have food and we could use some company." Effy said, grabbing orange juice from the fridge.

Barba motioned for them to come in and started helping Nick put out the food. Amanda and Effy were on the couch dishing about some mindless reality show.

"Did we interrupt any sex?" Amanda asked.

"No, his mom took to that when she called last night, haha" Effy replied, laughing a little.

"Carisi was right! Y'all did have sex!" Amanda exclaimed.

Barba tossed pillows at the two playfully yelling "shut up"

"Well, we don't blame you, it was much needed after that intensity at the park." Nick said, passing everyone their food.

"yeah, we wound up having sex too." Amanda said, dipping her grilled cheese into her soup.

The four nodded in agreement as they ate and watched CatDog on the mounted flat screen tv in the living room.

"You have a really nice place Barba, I see why Effy snapchats herself here a lot." Amanda said.

"Of course you'd snapchat here. All your selfies have me in the background." Barba joked.

"You can snapchat yourself in my unit next time" Effy joked back.

"That means two things" Nick said, laughing.

The four shared a hearty laugh at Nick's comment and enjoyed each other's company.

A few hours of food, weed, and television later, Amanda and Nick started getting ready to leave, "Well, Nick and I are gonna head out, we left Frannie with Zara and Gil at his mom's house. Another hour and I'm gonna be picking sparkly stickers out of her fur, or tearing her away from another Super Smash Brothers watching frenzy."

"It was great having you both over, let's do this again sometime!" Effy said, helping them up.

"Thanks for having us, even if it was unannounced!" Nick said.

Barba and Nick shook hands, and Effy and Amanda hugged goodbye.

"That was fun!" Effy said, playing with Barba's hair.

"It was, never really hung out with other couples before." Barba said, kissing her forehead.

The two decided to make their way to Barba's bedroom and threw themselves onto the bed.

"You still high?" Barba asked.

"Yeeeeppp." Effy replied.

"Same." He said.

The two took a weed-fueled nap, with Effy resting her head on Barba's chest.

 **END OF CHAPTER 8**

* * *

I APOLOGIZE FOR THE VERY LONG HIATUS. I'm moving to California and I've just been so busy with everything going on, and I keep telling myself I'm gonna finish this chapter, and when I have a chance, I wind up netflixing and knocking out. Thanks to all my new followers, new readers, new favorite notifications, etc. You're all so awesome and now I have more time to keep this story going. Please give me suggestions for mini stories, crack-fics, smut fics, etc. Anything featuring our favorite ADA and his pretty detective! I want you all to like this story and please don't unfollow, I'll be more active and keep bringing you some adventures!

I love you

xoxoxo


End file.
